White Love
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Dawn comes back but she is not alone. Will they be happy that she is back or will they push her away. The school is in trouble Dawn need the help of her friends and family. Will they be able to save the school or will they all die trying?
1. Eleven Years Later

_**Hey every one this is the Third and Last part to Black Love and Crimson love. This part is called White Love. In this part is when Harry goes to school but there is something wrong at the school. **_

_**So Dawn and the gang has to go back and save the school form the Evil Fallen Angel. Will they be able to save it or will they all die trying?**_

_**Chapter 1: Eleven Years Later**_

_**Dawn's POV**_

We were flying on one of my old bikes. We had to find the pack before I could go back to _him._ I had to leave with out a word to them.

The only one I did see was Lily and that was on the night I gave birth. After that I haven't seen her.

I really missed Sirius but I couldn't contact any one of them. But now after we finish this up I could go back to them.

The only thing that scared me was that Sirius would have moved on. What if he has a wife and kids now?

My hand was on the ring that he gave me on the chain around my neck. We were flying over a farm house way out of town.

I saw the pack running towards the people that was out side the tall house. They didn't seem to see them.

The pack was running throw the field.

"I'm going in. Find a place to park and get any wolf that gets pastes me."

I told my child as I jumped off the bike pulling out my guns. I landed on the stone wall.

My long snow white hair blowing be hind me. I stood up and started to shoot the wolfs in the head with silver bullets.

As I started to shoot I hear the people behind me started to yell for other people but I didn't have time to listen to them. There was more then just one pack.

I jumped down from the stone wall and started to run towards the wolfs. When my guns were out of bullets I throw them behind me.

There was only four wolfs left so as the first one jumped at me I jump at him and phased. Over the years my wolf got bigger.

I ripped out its throat and took out the other two. The last one got past me so I had to turn around and run as fast as I could to get him.

But he had was almost there. But then a gun shoot rang out and the wolf dropped dead.

I was about to slow down when I saw another wolf going for my baby. I pushed my self faster as my child turned to see if the people were ok the wolf jumped at him.

At the same time I jumped for him. When our body's hit you could hear bones breaking.

I sank my long sharp fangs into his throat and waited for his body to stop moving. When I let go of the body.

Some one said my nickname. I looked over to the people.

"Dawn is that really you?"

Said Sirius in a low but shocked voice. My eyes were on him and no one else.

I whined a little as I took a uneasy step towards him. I didn't know if I should or not.

Its been so long and I didn't think this is how we were going to meet.

_**Sirius's POV**_

We were at Molly's and Arthur's place. For Harry's Eleventh birthday.

This was his and Ron year when they start school. So we all got together for it.

Its been a little over ten years since Dawn left me with out a word. I went looking for her but I found nothing.

So I spent most of my time with Lily and James. Me and Remus was out side getting the table read for the party.

But then we hear a roar of bike. It sounded like the one Dawn gave me.

We looked up to see someone flying over us. But then one of them jumped off and landed on the stone wall.

Her long snow white hair blew around her as she stood up. Pulling out guns and started to shoot towards the field.

When I looked over my heart stopped there running towards us. Was around twenty or more of them.

Then the girl started to run towards them. But when she phased I knew it was my Dawn.

How many times I see her turn into her wolf form. But her wolf seemed to have gotten bigger.

Then a kid pops out of nowhere and pulled out a gun and took aim then pulled the trigger. The ring from it was still in my ears.

The kid had a hood on so I couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy. But as the kid turned towards us a wolf came out of know were, and then Wicked jumped an hit the other wolf out to the way.

When they hit you could hear bones breaking. Then she sank her fangs into its throat and didn't let go till it stopped moving.

"Wicked."

I said as she let go of the body. Then she looked over at me.

"Dawn is that really you?"

I said in a low but shocked voice. I was still in shock that she was here.

Her golden eyes were locked on my and no one else's. Then she gave a little whine and took a uneasy step towards me.

Like she didn't know if she should or not. I moved around the table slowly and moved towards her.

She did the same but then she ran and changed back. As she throw her naked self into my arms.

The blood turned to ash and blew away when she jumped into my arms.

"Oh Dawn I missed you so much. But why did you leave me didn't you love me?"

I said into her ear in a low voice.

"I didn't have a choice. I couldn't even tell you with out. . ."

She didn't finish what she was saying. I felt something wet and hot fall on to my neck at first I thought it was blood but then she gave a small sob.

Then I knew she was crying. I started to feel clothes sliding on her body.

The kid coughed and we both looked at the kid.

"Oh Sirius I want you to meant your son Luka."

As she said that the kid took of his hood and staring at me was a younger me but his hair had white tips in it.


	2. A Party & A Secret

_**Chapter 2: A Party & A Secret **_

_**Sirius's POV**_

When he took of his hood I couldn't believe it. I have a son and he look just like me.

Except for the white tips, other then that he looked exactly like me. Then he smirked at us and it was just like mine.

"Mother is this him?"

His voice was like mine but it was more like his mothers. It was. . .while there is no other word for it.

His voice is seductive like his mothers. Dawn smiled at him.

"Yes this is your father baby."

His face turned red when she call him baby. Yep he's his mothers son.

He might look like me but I bet he's just like Dawn. He walked over to us and looked me up and down.

I thought he was going to hate me for not being there for him.

"Its good to finally meet you."

He said before he hugged me. I smiled and put my arms around my child.

Then from the house James pocked his head out and yelled across the yard.

"Is it safe to come out now?"

Dawn smiled and yelled back.

"Yes Prongs its safe. Bring out my godson I want him to meet someone."

You should have seen the look on his face. Then him and every one else came out running.

James and Remus through them self's at Dawn. Dawn smiled as she put her arms around them.

I couldn't really see want they were doing. But I did hear one of them crying into her shoulder.

Then Lily and Molly came out with the kids.

"Its good to see you again Dawn. Its been to long"

Lily said as they got closer.

"What do you mean love?"

James said as he pulled away from Dawn. Lily looked over a Dawn.

"We better just tell them."

Dawn said as she wrapped her arms around Remus. Trying to calm him down. Harry and Ron Looked at her then back at me.

"Uncle Sirius who is that?"

Harry asked. But then his eyes locked on Luka's.

"This is Wicked the girl we went to school with. And this is Luka my son." James, Molly, Arthur and Remus looked at Luka. Luka started to move a little. Guessing he doesn't like to be looked at.

"You mean that you and Dawn had a kid but when?"

Remus said as he pulled away with red eyes.

"Will that's a long story and there are still some things that I don't get. I will tell you all about it but not to day. Today is my godsons birthday."

She smiled as she looks at Harry.

"Hello Molly its good to see you."

Dawn said as she moved to hug Molly. Molly smiled and hugged her back.

"Yes it is. But how did you know were we lived?"

Lily smiled and said.

"I sent her a owl. She always want to know were we are going to have Harry's birthday party at."

Dawn sat down on a chair.

"Will I would have came if we could. But things kept on popping up. But I did sent Lily some money for the party and to get him something."

Luka was standing beside her. Dawn smiled and pulled him down so that he was sitting on her lap.

"Mum stop it your embarrassing me!"

His face turned a bloodred as he got up. Dawn started to laugh and then she looked at Harry.

"So Harry you are Eleven now right?"

He nodded his head.

"So James have you taught your son how to fly yet?"

Lily was the one to answer that.

"No he hasn't and he's not going to anytime soon."

Lily didn't like it. The toy broom I got him when he was one was ok.

_**Dawn's POV**_

I smiled at Lily as she put her hand into her bag-pack. There she pulled out a broom but it wasn't just any old broom.

It was a Nimbus 2000 and I gave it to him.

"Wow thank you Auntie Dawn."

I smiled as I put him on it then got on the back of it. Before Lily could say anything I kicked off the ground.

Harry was laughing and he really like it. When we got back to the ground Lily was glaring at me.

"Before you say anything. Remember I was the best fly on the team. With me Harry can learn with out hurting him self."

Lily's green eyes soften.

"Your right."

She said as Harry took off again but this time he was lone on the broom. Lily watched him and nothing bad happened.

"Don't worry Lily he's fine."

James said as we got the table ready for dinner.

"Yeah mom put a spell on it so he wont fall off till he gets better on it."

Luka said as he watched Harry having fun. Ron looked a little bit left out.

"Hey Molly is it ok if Ron can fly with Harry?"

I asked her. She smiled and nodded her head.

Ron looked at me as I pulled out another broom and gave it to Ron.

"Thank you."

He said as he took off after his friend. Luka looked a little bit left out.

"You can go and join them."

Sirius said to him. Luka blushed at his father.

"I don't think they will like me."

He said in a low voice.

"Don't worry your have the blood of two of The Marauders. You will get along with them."

Sirius said as he patted the back of Luka's back.

"Really do you think they will let me join them?"

Luka said as he looked up at his father. Sirius smiled at him and then Luka pulled out a his own broom.

At first it looked like a small pip but then it grew into a broom. Then he jumped on his broom and took off after the two other boys.

All of them kept looking at me like they couldn't take there eyes off me.

"Ok what's up with you guys. You keep on looking at me with weird looks. Do I have something on my face?"

I said as I touched my face.

"No its just that you haven't aged since the last time we saw you."

Sirius said. I know I haven't aged it's a angel thing.

Father did say I would stop ageing after a age. As I looked at my love he has aged. But he still looked the same.

"I know I haven't age. That's on my father side of the family."

I said as I closed my eyes.

"I thought you didn't know anything about your father?"

Lily said. I opened my eyes to look at them.

"Will I wasn't aloud to say anything about him. Till now."

I said in a low voice. I still wasn't sure how to tell them what I was and about what was coming up.

That's why I had to stay away till now.

"So are you going to tell us?"

James said at me.

"I will but not till the kids are a sleep. Cause they don't need to know right now." I said in a low voice as they came down and walked over. Molly's other kids came out of the house and walked over to us.

I remembered Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and a girl with long red hair. Sirius saw me looking at the girl.

"That's Ginny the youngest and only girl in the family."

He said in a low voice.

.

After the party we put the kids to bed, besides Luka.

"I thought you were going to tell us some things when the kids are in bed?"

James said as he eyed Luka. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry Luka knows everything cause he is like me. That's why he is here." I said as he sat by my legs. Sirius was beside me with his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths. I didn't know were to start. . .


	3. Half Of The Secret

_**Chapter 3: Half Of The Secret **_

_**Dawn's POV**_

"May I have a class of Fire Whiskey?"

I said as I reopened my eyes. Arthur smiled at me as he got me a glass of my favorite drink.

I downed it in one gulp then put the glass between my legs.

"Will let me started at the begging. You remember when I came back after the Dark Lord had me. And I was crazy?"

I said in a low voice. I been trying to forget what happen to me.

But every now and then I dream of that time. They nodded there heads.

"Will my father came to me and we talked for a while. Then he healed my madness the best he could."

I said slowly.

"But at first I didn't know who he was or what he was. I was asleep and had that feeling someone was staring at me. I opened my eyes to see my eyes staring at me. I pulled away and looked at the man with winds coming out of his back."

I looked around and they had their eyes were wide.

"He had what coming out of his back?"

Sirius said as he looked down at me. I smiled at him.

"He had wings coming out of his back. Let me tell you more about him before I go on. My fathers name is Jason or that's what my mother called me. He's a Fallen Angel and yes there are angels and demons on this Earth. But before he meant my mother he was a Angel of war. Or in other words he was a warrior for God that comes to Earth and fight the evil that walks the Earth. A Fallen Angel is a Angel that did something bad to become a Fallen Angel."

Lily said.

"How did he became a Fallen Angel?"

I said then took a deep breath.

"After a mission and this was after a full moon. He was at a river getting some walked when my mother came out still in her wolf form. He watched her as she turned back.

Once he's eyes fell on her he knew that she was the one for him. But she wasn't a Angel so there love was forbidden. He healed her and took her back to her home. When she was better they fell in love more.

Then after some time they had me. But what they did was forbidden so my father couldn't see me or my mother every again. Or till they need one of us. But he did looked in on me every now and then.

Its because he fell in love with my mum is why he became a Fallen Angel. After she died he never fell in love with any one else again. Angels alone fall in love once."

Just thinking about it made me sad. Luka could feel my sadness. Cause he put his head against my leg and rubbed it a few times.

"He told me that she is in training to become a Healer Angel. Angels aren't suppose to have kids with humans. But since mum was a witch and a werewolf. So plus that with a Angels powers makes me one of the most powerful beings on Earth."

I hate talking about this.

"So after he unlocked my powers a week later I started my training with him. It turns out that I'm the next Angel of Death. Meaning that I take the souls of the evil and humans.

But I can also give life to someone that has die. Jason told me the only reason he was aloud to see me. The Dark Lord was being controlled by a Evil Fallen Angel. So they wanted me to take him out then the Evil Fallen Angel.

But after the Dark Lord went down. I looked for him but I couldn't fined him. So I did some other things. But now I found out what he is up to but I still need to find out some other things before I do anything."

Sirius kissed my neck.

"So if your part Angel and Angels only fall in love once. So. . .so. . ."

James said. I knew what he was saying.

"Since I'm also human I don't think it works on me."

I said as I looked down at my hands. But it wasn't true, I fell in love with two guys and I'm still in love with them.

Remus looked a little sad. I patted his knee.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. It was getting late and every one looked tired. "Will that's mostly it. So lets go to bed and get some rest. Shall we?"

I said and every one nodded. Since me and Luka just showed up we headed out side.

Lily and the others followed us.

"Were are you guys going?"

Sirius said with a little bit of worry in his voice.

"Will since we just popped up we sleep out side if that's ok with you Molly?"

I said and she nodded her head. We walked into the next field Sirius followed us. I made a tent fly out of my bag and set it up. Luka walked in to it and I pulled Sirius in with me.

The tent was like a house so Luka went to his room and I pulled Sirius to my room. I got undressed and Sirius put his arms around me.

"You got more scars since the last time I saw your body."

I smiled and turned around and kissed him.

"I know but lets just cuddle. I had a long day love."

He nodded and took off his clothes to. He's body was more manly then before.

I snuggled up against he warm body and fell asleep with his arms around me. . .


	4. The Son's

_**Chapter 4: The Son's**_

_**Luka's POV**_

I knew I was going to meet my father soon. But I didn't think it was going to so soon.

He is everything like mom said he was. When I saw him it was like looking at a older me.

But he didn't have the white tips in his hair like me. I took a shower before I crawled into bed.

But I couldn't fall a sleep. Today was still running through my mind.

Harry and Ron were really nice to me. Mum said that I was going to stop being a warrior and be a kid.

She said that I was going to go to school. The same school that they went to.

I wish she would tell me why she has to go back to? I yawned as I rolled over.

.

The next morning someone was knocking on my room. I sat up.

"What?"

I said in a low growl.

"Sorry but your mother says its time to get up."

Dad said. Then I heard him turn and walk away.

Guess he didn't know what to do with me. I couldn't help but to crack a smile.

He has a lot to learn. So I got up got dressed then walked out of the room.

Every one was out side so I followed them out. Then mum took down the tent and we went into the house.

The lady named Molly was cooking breakfast. We sat down and mum went to help her.

I still didn't get why she didn't tell them everything. But mum has her reasons.

_I wonder how Seth is doing?_

I miss him. Mum said we be seeing him soon.

So I couldn't wait. But how is she going to tell dad?

Then the others came down the stairs. I saw Harry and Ron.

The girl named Ginny was blushing as she flowed then down. Guess she has a thing for Harry.

When every one was in the kitchen mum spoke up.

"Every one I have something to say."

Every one looked at her. Her face went a little red.

"I might have been gone for some years. And school is about to start I would like to invite all of you to our home for a BBQ."

Dad looked at her.

"Do you mean that house you had in school?"

She smiled at him.

"Yes but I had it moved."

No one like that look in mums eye. If you been with her as long as I have.

You get use to it and just go alone with her.

"Were did you have it moved?"

Lily asked her. Mum smiled at her.

"Will we meet you at Lily's and James's place."

She said and she turned to leave I was about to follow her. But then she turned and looked at dad.

"Are you coming?"

She said as she turned back around. His face turned red.

"You want me to come to?"

He said as he walked over to us. She smiled at him.

"While yeah Sirius but that's only if you want to."

He smiled at her.

"I come with you two."

He turned and smiled and James. Then we went to the spot and turned.

Mum hand her hand under my elbow. We were standing out side of a small village.

Dad looked at her.

"Why did you bring us to Godric's Hollow?"

Mum smiled at him.

"Cause I know you wanted to be close to James, Lily and Harry. So I moved the house here but its out side town. Besides I want to be close to them to."

Mum said as she looked down.

"Luka you know were the house is. So could you go there and make sure that umm _everything_ is ok?"

I smiled at her and nodded my head. Then I took off at a nice jog.

I didn't want to be around when she tells him about Seth.

_Was he going to be there when I get there? _

_Was he done with the mission? _

My nose was picking up Lily's and James's scent at the house at the end of the village. That must be their house.

It wasn't so far from our home. I couldn't hear mom or dad so I stopped running and started to walk.

As I walked on I heard someone calling my name. I turned and looked to see Harry running towards me.

"Hey Harry what's up?"

I said as he got closer.

"I just wanted to see were your going."

I smiled at him.

"I'm heading home want to come with me?"

I smiled at him. His mum was watching us.

He turned and yell to see if he could come with me. She smiled and nodded her head.

So we started to walk on.

"So Luka are you going to go to Hogwarts to?"

Harry said with a smile.

"Mum says I am but we haven't gotten my stuff yet. Did you?"

I said back with a smile.

"No we haven't yet. We are waiting for my letter then we are going. When we get our letters lets go together to get our stuff."

Harry said. Harry is really nice.

"That sounds like fun. Mom would love to go with every one."

I said and it was true. She really wanted to spend time with every one.

"We turn here."

I said. Harry looked at me with a weird look on his face.

"The path is hidden with a barrier. Once you know were it is. You will all ways now were its."

He just looked at me. I smiled and pushed him through the barrier.

Laughing when I pasted it and Harry was just looking around. Mom and Seth did a good job on the garden.

The garden is huge it went from the begging of the barrier to the house. We started to walk down the path towards the house.

As we walked we turned our heads to look at this or that. The plaint were so beautiful that it made Harry tear up.

.

When we got to the house Seth was sitting on the huge pouch waiting for us. When Harry saw him he couldn't talk.

I knew why he looked so shocked. He looked just like his father but his father doesn't have a wife.

But here is his son and my twin brother. Even through we were born on the same day a few seconds apart.

We didn't look alike. I took after my father and he took after his.

But what grandfather said that when you found your soul mate or mates. We have a little bit of both of them in us.

But I have more of my father so that's why I look like him more and the same with Seth. . .


	5. The Twins With Two Fathers

_**Chapter 5: The Twins With Two Fathers**_

_**Dawn's POV**_

After Luka left I told Sirius about Seth. And about how it worked.

He didn't say anything for a long time. Not till we got to Lily's and James's house.

"Really you didn't cheat on me? That was from the last time and you still got pregnant?"

I nodded my head.

"I know it's weird. I asked my father and he told me. Its very rare for a Angel to have two soul mates. That's why I had twins."

He took my hand and smiled.

"So I have two sons?"

My face turned red.

"Yes and how are we going to tell him?"

I said as we walked up to the door. Lily opened the door and let us in.

Every one was ready so we left and I showed them to the opening of the barrier. When we walked in they all stopped and looked around.

"Wow Dawn you did this all by your self?"

Remus said I smiled and blushed a little.

"Will I have a every gifted son."

I said back.

"I didn't think Luka was the gardening type."

James said. I giggled.

"No Luka didn't help me it as Seth."

They all looked at me.

"You have two sons?"

Molly said. I nodded my head. Before anyone could say anything.

We came up to my house. Their eyes got huge and I looked on the pouch.

There was Harry and the boys were sitting and laughing. When they saw us they all got up and came over to us.

Seth was the youngest by a few seconds. But just like his father his is very shy.

So he stayed behind Luka and was so close to him that he might have, been holding the back of his shirt. I smiled at him, then I looked at Remus.

His eyes was glued on Seth. Then the Fred and George said the thing I been waiting for.

"He looks like Remus."

They said at the same time. Then they looked at me besides Sirius who from were I was standing was trying not to smile.

"That's cause his father is Remus."

I said as I looked at my two sons. Luka was smiling and Seth was blushing red. "How the bloody hell can that be?"

Said James as he looked from me to Sirius to Remus.

"H-h-how can this be?"

Remus said as he looked at me. I took a deep breath and told them how but I left out a few things for the kids.

.

When every one got over their shock. I started on the BBQ.

Remus and Sirius was talking and they kept on looking at me. All the kids went to play at the small Quidditch field out back.

I wanted to join them but I had food to cook. Lily and Molly was helping me so the cooking was going by faster.

I had Sirius ring on my finder and Remus's chocker that he gave me years ago around my neck. I still cant believe I have to soul mates.

That's why I fell in love with them both. When father said we only fall in love once.

I couldn't believe that was in love with two. Being part human and angel there are two sides of me.

I guess my human side wanted Sirius and my angel said wanted Remus. So that's how I have two loves.

Cause both sides wanted them both so they became mine. My wolf loves them both so she took them both as her own.

I didn't know I was smiling to my self.

"What are you so happy about?"

Said Remus and Sirius as they both put their arms around me. I was in shock as the started to kiss my neck.

One on ether side of my neck. My face turned bloodred as each of them.

Slide a hand up my legs as every one was watching us. It took everything I had not to moan out.

"Umm guys you need to leave Wicked alone while she cooks."

James said as he started to laugh. We all turned at looked at him.

"Prongs mind your own business."

My boys growled at him. But they moved away so I could finish cooking the meat.

I couldn't look at anyone, my face was still red. I still looked like I was younger. But what my boys didn't know they two will look younger then they do now. . .


	6. Dawn's Gift To Her Men

_**Chapter 6: Dawn's Gift To Her Men**_

_**Remus's POV**_

I ever though that I would have kids. My kind don't breed. Its hard enough just to find someone that doesn't care that they are dating a werewolf.

Wicked was the only one that I loved and after she left. Something in me didn't see other women attractive.

I never wanted to be with any one else. I only wanted Wicked and no one else.

As I helped Dawn clean up after the BBQ. The boys were at the table.

Luka was drawing and Seth had his nose in a book. I still cant believe that one of my son's looks just like Sirius but with white tips.

And Seth looked just like me when I was his age. Dawn said that both me and Sirius could live with them.

When I saw that she was wearing the choker I got her, back when we were still in school. Then on her left hand was the ring that Sirius got her.

If we are both of her soulmates and she is ours.

_Then how is this going to work out?_

I thought to my self. Then Dawn leaned over and what she said made me think that she can read minds.

"It will work out Remus my love. You just have to trust your heart ok?"

I looked at her and she smiled at me. Her purple eyes seemed to age some but her body did not.

Sirius was smiling over her shoulder at me.

"Yeah mate it will work out some how."

I smiled back and nodded my head. The boys just shook their head and got up to go to the other room.

But as they were walking out they said.

"Parents."

Loud enough for us to hear. Dawn smiled and said to them.

"Yep and you two have _three_ so go and get ready for bed and we be up to say good night."

They looked at us like she meant something else by that. Cause their face's turned a blood red just like Wicked's does.

"We're not pups anymore mum we don't need to be tucked in any more."

But we knew they were lying. But they just smiled and left us alone.

"How long does it take them to get ready for bed?"

Sirius said in a husky voice. I know how he feels I wanted the same thing.

I wanted to get her to our room as fast as we can.

"It takes them about ten minutes to get ready."

She said as she turned around and jumped on the counter. She was biting her lower lip as she looked at us.

I knew that look in her eye when she wants us. Its been a very long time since we all have fun.

Sirius moved to one side of her and I did the same on the other side. Sirius started to kiss her neck as I kissed her lips.

I could feel her body heat starting to go up. I could feel my self smirking into our kiss.

Dawn smiled back and as she pulled away I could hear a very soft moan.

"We better go and see if the boys we done getting ready."

She said in very sexy tone. We followed her up to their huge room.

They shard a room but their bed were in different rooms in the same room. I don't know if that makes scenes but that how it was.

You walked into the room and it looked like a bedroom but there was no beds. Then on ether side of the room was a door.

We walked through the first on and there was another room just as big as the one we walk in. Luka did his room like Sirius's (We shard a home before moving in with them).

Luka was in his bed waiting for us. We smiled and tucked him in and Dawn gave him a kiss.

Then we went to Seth's side and did the same. Dawn took both of our hands as we walked to our room.

Our room was a whole wing. The bed was huge, I wanted to look at the books she had.

But she pushed us both on the bed.

"You two want to see something?"

She said was she started to take her clothes off slowly. We nodded our heads. "What I'm going to show you please don't freak and I will tell you how I did that and it is really."

She smiled and she did something that shocked us.

.

The next morning I had my arms around Dawn but it was her lower part. But her upper part was wrapped around Sirius's head.

I smiled into her lower back. She had a scar running up her back.

I licked the scar and she moaned in her sleep. Sirius started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

She said in a sleepy voice. As she spoke he pulled away from Sirius to look at us. "You were moaning love."

Sirius said. Then she wiggled out from me and stood up.

Her naked body had more scars and tattoos. But she still was beautiful no matter what.

Every time I look at her I feel old. She turned and looked at us.

For a slit second her eyes got huge. When I blinked they looked normal but she had a huge ass smile on her face.

"Why are you smiling at us like that for?"

I said but did I really want to know why?

"You see when you get up."

Was all she said as he turned and went to the bathroom. I didn't get what she said till Sirius rolled over and I looked at him.

"What the bloody hell happened to you!"

I said as I jumped out of the bed. Sirius's eyes got huge when he looked at me. "What happened to me? What the hell happened to you!"

He said back. Sirius said as he looked me up and down.

I didn't like that.

"You looked like you did back in Seventh Year."

I said in a very low voice. He looked just like he did back in our Seventh Year. "So do you Moony."

Sirius said and we both ran into the bathroom. Dawn was just pulling her shirt down.

We both looked into the mirror and we both gasped.

"What the hell happened to us!"

We both said at the same time. Dawn cleared her throat and we both look at her. "I can explain if you both calm down."

She said as she sat on the tub. We both sat on the floor.

"The reason you both look so young is cause it's a gift. When we mad love some of my immortal powers and youth was given to you. That's why you look like you do. You wont age anymore, you want get sick. And Remus from now on. You can control the wolf under the full moon and if you even wanted you can change when every you wont with out it hurting you. Like me and the pups."

She said with a small smile. I can change with out it hurting and I can control the wolf.

Tears started to run down my face.

"So the kids are werewolf's to?"

Sirius said and he sound a little sad.

"Yes Sirius but if you want you can be one like us. The transformation isn't hard and I even found a better way of turning someone into one. With out the risk of dying." Dawn said like it was nothing. Sirius looked at her thinking hard then he nodded his head. . .


	7. A Request For Spy's

_**Chapter 7: A Request For Spy's **_

_**Dawn's POV**_

After breakfast we went to James's house. They were waiting for us out back.

I smiled at them and told Luka and Seth to go and play with Harry and Ron. Ron was staying with Harry till it was time. When they went inside I looked at them.

James and Lily were staring at Sirius and Remus. Then they looked at me.

"Do we want to know why they look so young?"

James said.

"If you want to know I will tell you but I need to talk to you all first. Lets go for a walk."

I said and they followed me into the woods. I put up barrier so no one would over hear us.

"What do you need to talk to us about?"

Lily said with worry in her voice. I turned to look at her.

"I know this is the boy's first year. But if they go to the school they will be in danger. I know Hogwarts is suppose to be safe but there is something bad going to happy soon. Dumbledore knows and I asked him if I can come back to the school undercover."

I said as I sat down on a log. I could smell their fear and for once it didn't make me hungry for blood.

"So just you get to go and watch over the school?"

Lily said with tears in her beautiful eyes.

"No that's why I asked you here. Dumbledore said we all can come back but we have to change the way you look."

I said and they all looked at me.

"Really and how are we going to do that?"

James said. I smiled up at him.

"I can make our self's look different to every one around us. But we would look like same to each other. So are you guys in or what?"

I said as I jumped to my feet. They all looked at each other then they nodded there heads.

"We're in."

James said and I smiled.

"Good but there is something I need to tell you. First don't tell any one what we're doing not even to Harry and Ron. Luka and Seth know what's going on cause they are part of the team. But they wont know what we look like."

They nodded their heads.

"Don't worry about your school stuff I will get them all. And when its time to see off the kids we will sneak on to the train. When we get to the school, we will be sorted in to our houses. Hopefully we be in the same house."

They looked at me.

"Wont we be in the same house like our first year?"

Sirius said.

"I don't know maybe we will or maybe we wont."

I already knew we would be in the same house. I just wanted to see the look on their faces.

"Now we just need fake names while we are at school."

They nodded their heads. Then we sat down and I pulled out a notepad.

.

When we got done Lily's new name for school will be Sage Rogers. James's new name will be Adam Black.

Sirius's new name will be Charles Cornick. Remus's new name will be Samuel Hidden.

And I would be called Max Z-Snow. After that we went back to the house.

The boys were playing cards and Ron didn't have any eyebrows. I started to laugh when he looked at us.

Then Sirius and Remus started to laugh with me. His ears turned pink.

I stopped and walked over to him and put a finger on his forehead. Then his eyebrows started to grow back.

"Thank you Miss Black or is it Lupin?"

Ron asked as he looked at them.

"Just call me Dawn sweetie."

I said with a smile.

"I'm going to go and start on lunch."

Lily said with a smile on her face.

"I help you Lils."

I said as I followed her. Smiling when I had my back towards them.

_Oh I so cant wait to go back to the school. I get to see my mothers grave. _


	8. To Diagon Alley

_**Chapter 8: To Diagon Alley**_

_**Sirius's POV**_

When the letters came we all got letters. Even Lily's and James's letter's.

All my boys were excited about going to school and going back. Luka and Seth knew we were going back but they didn't know the names or what we were going to look like.

So if anything happens they wouldn't get hurt. So after breakfast we headed for the Potters house.

When the boys took off to Harry's room to talk about their letters I gave Lily's hers and James's his. They to were excited to be going back.

"We are meeting up with Molly and the family in a hour. We are going by flu powder if you guy want to come to."

We nodded our heads. I was smiling.

"Why are you smiling for?"

Sirius said with a little bit of worry in his voice.

"After this we are going to change what you look like. To see what you guys will like."

Lily smiled.

"That sounds great! I been thing about that I have a good idea of that."

James looked at his wife with a eyebrow rise. Lily's face turned bright red and she looked away.

"That's good what about the rest of you?"

I said but before they could say anything. The boys came back into the kitchen. "Mum can we go early to Diagon Alley

Harry asked Lily. She smiled down at him.

"Sure baby we can."

Lily said as she looked at us to see if it was ok.

"Sure we can Harry go get the boys and we can leave."

I said and he smile and hugged me then took back off.

.

After we visit Gringotts we meant up with Molly and the kids. We got the kids things but after a while Dawn said she need to pick up something's.

It wasn't till we were getting hungry is when Dawn came back. But she had two cages covered up.

Shadow was ridding on her shoulder making noise. Luka and Seth looked at her then at me and Remus.

"What did you get mum?"

Luka said as she put a cage down in front of each of them.

"Take a look as you see what I got you two."

She said with a smile on her face. Seth lifted the cover off his cage.

There in side of it was a small black owl with ember eyes looking up at Seth. It whood at Seth happily and tried to get closer to him.

But the cage was in the way.

"Can I take it out?"

Seth said as he looked at his new friend.

"Yes you can Seth and you have to give her a name."

Dawn said and Seth took out his owl. She flew on to his shoulder and rubbed her head against his face.

"She likes you I though she would."

Dawn said as she patted Shadows head.

"I think I will call you Tori."

Seth said to his little owl. Who whood happily at her new name.

Luka took off the cover on his and under that was a blue ferret with fiery red. But his fur can change colors like his fathers (Shadow mated and had a daughter).

Luka smiled at me and took out his ferret.

"Thanks mum I love her."

He said and she started to lick him and she is just like her father. Cause she started to make the same sounds that Shadow does when he is happy.

"What are you doing to call her?"

Dawn said with a smile.

"Since she is Shadows daughter I think I will call her Midnight."

I smiled at my boys. They must be shadow animals meaning that they can change what they are.

Dawn told me about Shadow and his to offspring. Both of them are girls and one liked to change into a owl and the other a ferret like her father.

Dawn sat next to me and Remus and put her hands on both of our knees. I smiled and put my hand on top of hers.

She turned to look at me. Then pulled me closer to her and snogged me hard. When she pulled back her face was red. How much did I miss that.

"I got you something."

I said as I pulled out a parcel and gave it to her. Dawn smiled and started to unwrap it.

"Wow thank you Patfoot."

She said as she kissed me again. It was a big book of spells.

"Remus helped me picking it out."

I said and she turned and kissed Remus hard and he smiled at me. After we ate we headed home.

The boys was falling asleep so Remus and I picked up one of them and carried them home. Then we put them in bed and went to our room.

Dawn started to take off her clothes. I smirked and walked over to her and put my arms around her.

Then started to kiss her neck.

"S-Sirius that mmm feels good."

She said and then she did what she did the other night and me and Remus smirked at each other.

Then got ready for some hot fun. . .


	9. Running As A Family Under The Full Moon

_**Chapter 9: Running As A Family Under The Full Moon**_

_**No One's POV**_

The next day the family got up and for once Remus wasn't feeling sick. After what Dawn did for him he was happier then ever.

"So what are we going to do tonight?"

Dawn said as she took a sip of her tea. The boys looked up at her.

Sirius smiled at his love.

"Will since this is going to be the first time we all going to run. I think we should just run and have fun. Since Remus will have control we don't have worry. No offence Mate."

Sirius said. Remus smiled at him.

"No offence taken mate."

Remus said as he helped Seth with something. Sirius was I little bit sad cause his family can turn in to wolfs and he only a big dog.

Dawn knew what her mate was feeling. It was a wolf mating thing.

"Sirius may I speak with you a lone?"

Dawn said as she looked over at him. Sirius smiled and got up and followed Dawn out side.

"I know that you feel sad that we all can turn into wolfs. I can change you now so then the full moon come you can turn into a wolf to."

Dawn said. Sirius didn't need to think about it.

"Yes can you do that now?"

He said and Dawn smiled and turned into her wolf and bit his arm. He didn't yell out but after she let go.

Dawn licked the wound and it healed. Then she turned back and smiled at him. "Tonight when you change its might hurt some what cause you don't know how to change yet."

Then she snogged Sirius before they went back inside. Remus and the boys looked at them and smiled.

Cause they can smell the wolf changing Sirius. Dawn watched Sirius all day, so far Sirius was doing ok.

For the day the family just hung out. Reading, watching TV, and played some family games.

.

_**Sirius's POV**_

It was a few minutes before it was time to change. So we headed out to the woods. Every one changed besides me. Remus and the boys took off.

Luka's fur was a gray color. Guessing from my black dog color and Dawns white wolf.

His wolf just took both of them and turned gray. Seth's wolf is a honey brown like Remus's but there was white and black in his fur.

I took off my clothes so I wouldn't rip them. Then when the full moon came out. As I looked at it the changed stared. My skin felt like it was being ripped from my body.

And fur was coming starting to cover my body. Then the worst part started at the same time.

My bones started to break and moved into the right place. I kept my mouth shut so I wouldn't scream out.

It felt like hours but it was only a few minutes. I laid there on the ground for a while.

My body hurt from the change. Dawn liked my nose and helped me up to my paws.

I shook my pelt and looked at my self. My fur was black as night just like my dog form.

She licked my snout and we walked to fined the others.

_How do you feel Sirius?_

Remus said in my head. I looked at Dawn cause I didn't know what wolfs could do that.

_Only packs and family can hear what the others are thinking about._

Dawn said or should I say think.

_I see so how far can you be till they cant hear you?_

I said and Dawn laughed in her head then licked me once more.

_Sorry Sirius I didn't mean to laugh. As long as you are in wolf form you can hear your packs thoughts._

Dawn said. Seth and Luka started to jump and bite at each playfully. Remus walked over to us and started to nibble on Dawns ear.

Then Dawn licked him and took off running. We all followed her to a small river. Then she jumped in and the boys followed her. Remus and I looked at them then jumped after them.

thought the water would be cold but it felt nice.

_Since you're a werewolf like me your temp with be higher then others dad._

Seth said to me. I smiled at him and Luka started to nibble on his brothers ears. Remus didn't mean for us to hear but his thoughts got me wondering to.

_Hey Dawn what are the boys last names? _

Remus said as we got out of the water. Dawn looked at him then at the boys. _They been using my last name but if they like to take yours then that's fine with me._

Dawn said and she shook her pelt and water flew every were. The boys looked at each other.

_Will since we are twins and we have two fathers what about. I take Black as my last name so I can carry on the name. And Seth can take Lupin to carry on the name. _Luka said I thought that was far but Dawn said.

_That sounds ok but why not have both?_

Seth nodded his head.

_That sounds good but how is that going to work?_

If Dawn could smile she would have.

_Luka Sirius Lupin Black. Seth Remus Black Lupin. _

Was all that she said. Every one like that even me.

But I felt a little bad that Dawn's last name wouldn't be used. She turned and looked at me.

_Don't worry they are going to us it when we get to the school. So just add Wolf to their last name so they know they are brothers till they tell their friends._

Dawn said before she put her head back and howled at the moon. Then we all did the same.

Dawn started to sniff the air and lick her chops. I smiled the air and there was a deer near by.

So we started to hunt as a family. . .


	10. Back To School

_**Chapter 10: Back To School**_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers 4**_

_**James Potter- Adam Black 1**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick 2**_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden 3**_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow 5**_

_**Dawn's POV**_

So it was time to go back to school. We all got everything pack the day before.

So now we all were running to get the boys to Kings Cross. Molly and the others were they waiting for us.

"Sorry we are late. The boys didn't want to get up."

Lily said to Molly but she just smiled.

"Its ok Lily we still have a few minutes."

Molly said. Remus and Sirius helped Ron and Harry with their trunks.

We said good by to them and then we left. James, Lily, Remus, Sirius and I headed for the closed off loo.

There is were I gave them some of my power to change our appearance. I did Lily first.

Her long red hair started to turn golden brown and started to get shorter. Her green eyes turn golden as well.

She started to shrink to the same height when she was back in first year. Then her face started to turn more heart shape and her body changed to.

When she was done I did James next. His hair got longer and it turned blond, his eyes turned brown.

He took off his glasses since his eyes wont need them. He started to shrink back to the same height that he was in back in our first year.

Then his face changed as while as his body. Then Sirius was next.

I kept his hair long but I turned it to a very pretty gray with black highlights. And his eyes to a silver color still very pretty.

Back in his first year him and James were the same height so this time I made him a little bit taller. Then I turned to Remus and smiled at him.

I made his hair longer and turned it jet black with some silver tips. Then I turned his eyes orange red like flames.

His scars started to fad away and he grew a foot. His face and body started to change.

When he was done he was the same height he was back in school. When that was done it was my turn.

My hair started to get really short and it turned to a bloodred color with dark blue highlights. My purple eyes turned icy blue.

I made my tattoos and scars fad like I did with Remus. I was tall in my first year so I shrink a little more.

I liked being shorter then my boys. Then I'm face and body changed as while. When I was done I looked at them. It took a little bit but then they turned back.

"I thought this would last longer?"

James said. I started to giggle.

"I told you that when the five of us see each other we will see the real us. Look in the mirror."

I said as I pointed to it. They looked and what they saw what the new them.

"Ok that is a little bit freaky."

Sirius said. I smiled and put my arms around him. It looked kinda weird seeing the young us.

"I think you guys look good. I really like how you and Remus look."

I said as I pulled Remus closer to me.

"We better get going or we have to shadow travel."

I said and we took off to the train.

.

On the train we found a empty compartment. I sat by the window like I use to do. Shadow came out of my bag.

But this time he was snow white.

"Why is Shadow white?"

Sirius said beside me. I looked at him.

"Who is Shadow this is Jack, Charles."

I said with a smile on my face. Then I pulled out my wand and put up a barrier so no one could hear us.

"I have a few things I need to tell you guys before we get to the school."

I said talking fast. They nodded their heads.

"At all times use our code names no matter what. And I know we are "seeing" each other."

I said with my hands.

"We have to keep it in our pants when we are around other. Till we get to at lest third year. We can sneak off and mess around but make sure your not caught by anyone." I know I was going to have a hard time.

"Anything else?"

Remus said to me.

"Will I know this is going to be hard but try to be good and don't get in trouble. Leave that to our kids. But every once in a while it wouldn't hurt."

I said as I smiled.

"You go Wicked."

Sirius and James said at the same time.

"Oh yeah before I forget. We cant use our nicknames. While at school cause some of the teacher don't know we are coming back. As far as I know only Dumbledore and McGonagall only knows. If the other teachers find out then the Fallen might find out." I saw their face turn pale.

"Ok no more talk till later and have fun as while. We get to see our kids growing up at the same school we grew up at. Oh and what ever happens with them let it be. They can not find out who we are. I know Luka and Seth know we are at the school but they do not know who we are. And that how I like it to be."

I bit my lower lip.

"Max what's wrong?"

Charles said to me. I looked a him.

"Dumbledore wanted some of us to be in other houses so if there is anything going on we would have someone on the in side. So if you get called into a different house just go with it. And no matter what we are always going to be Gryffindor's for life. This is just so we can keep a eye on things. No matter which house we are in we are going to still be best friends."

I said as I put my hand out and they put theirs on top of mine. Then I put down the barrier.

No one came in through out the day. When the lunch trolley came we got a lot of food.

It felt like this should have been my first time going to Hogwarts. Not sad but happy.

My mum could have been alive seeing me off. Me meeting the boys on happier terms.

But that wasn't meant to be. I started to fall asleep so I snuggled up against Sirius and I had my feet up on Remus's Knees.

It just felt like I just closed my eyes when Remus was shaking me.

"We're here love wake up."

I sat up rubbing my eyes. I pulled on my robes then followed everyone else out. Then we heard Hagrid's voice yelling for the first years. . . .


	11. The Sorting & A Shocker

_**Chapter 11: The Sorting & A Shocker **_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers 4**_

_**James Potter- Adam Black 1**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick 2**_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden 3**_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow 5**_

_**No One's POV**_

As they walked in to the great hall. Max was between Samuel and Charles.

_It hasn't change at all._

Thought Max. So McGonagall started to call them up. Then she called.

"Black, Adam"

Adam walked up with that smirk of his and sat down. The hat went over his eyes. Then it yelled.

"Gryffindor!"

Adam took off the hate and walked over to the Gryffindor table. After the B's the C's were next.

"Cornick, Charles."

Charles smirked at his friends and sat down then put the hat on. The hat took a while then it yelled.

"Hufflepuff!"

Charles took off the hat and walked to the Hufflepuff table. Adam didn't like that but they didn't have any say so.

When they got to the G's a girl was called up.

"Granger, Hermione"

Who be came a Gryffindor. Then they got to the H's.

"Hidden, Samuel."

The hat didn't take so long.

"Ravenclaw!"

And Samuel walked over to their table. Then they got to the P's and Adam and Sage held their breaths as.

"Potter, Harry."

Was called up. Then the hat yelled.

"Gryffindor!"

Max felt happy that her godson got into our House. Then Sage was up.

"Rogers, Sage."

The hat wasn't even on her head long when it yelled.

"Gryffindor!"

And Sage smiled and walked over and sat next to Adam. It took a long time but then they were at the W's.

"Weasley, Ron."

He looked scared as the hat went over his eyes.

"Gryffindor!"

The hat yell and he smiled as he joined Harry at the table. Max was the last one to be called up.

"Z-Snow, Max"

Max walked up and sat down. The hat went over her eyes.

The hat talked in side her head like before.

_The headmaster talked to me. And I hope your wont be mad at me when you hear what house your going in._

Before she could ask what he was talking about. It yelled out.

"Slytherin!"

Max didn't let it show on her face as she walked to the Slytherin table. They clapped for her as she sat down next to some older Slytherins.

_**Max's POV**_

Then the fest started and I didn't talk much. I just eat and then it was time to go to bed.

I followed every one down to the dungeons. One of the first years walked beside me.

"Hi I'm Oz Black."

He said to me. I looked at him.

"Is your father Regulus Black?"

I said and Oz smiled and nodded his head.

"Yep I have a uncle named Sirius Black."

I smiled at him.

"Do you know them?"

I looked away.

"I have a friend who is his godson."

Oz smiled at her. They walked into their Common Room.

Max thought her eyes were going out. Cause all she could see was green.

"The lights are green that's why its green."

Oz said as he looked at me.

"How did you know?"

I said as I looked around. There was skulls all over the place.

"Cause dad told me."

Oz smiled at me.

"That's cool. So how do we find our room?"

I said. But before Oz could say anything. A Prefect heard us and came over. "Will there is two to a room. But since we had a odd number. So a girl and a boy has to share a room."

Then he gave us a paper with our names and a number. The number was the door that we would be staying at.

"So what number did you get?"

Oz said to me.

"I got 13 and you?"

His face turned red.

"You wont believe me but I got the same number as you."

He showed me the paper. And there on the paper was a 13.

So we headed to find their room. It didn't take long.

When we walked in something white flew at Max. Oz pulled out his wand.

"Jack what's wrong baby."

I said as I held Jack in my arms.

"Who is Jack?"

Oz said as he looked at he white thing in my arms.

"Jack is my ferret."

Oz looked again and saw the ferret looked at him with icy blue eyes.

"He is pretty. I have a black rat."

He said as he pulled out a rat from his robs.

"What's his name."

I asked.

"His name is Buddy."

When he said his name Buddy opened his dark eyes.

"Will we better get to bed tomorrow we have classes."

Oz nodded his head and we both got ready for bed. . .


	12. Oz The Son Of Regulus Black

_**Chapter 12: Oz The Son Of Regulus Black**_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers G**_

_**James Potter- Adam Black G**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick H**_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden R**_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow S**_

_**Max's POV**_

The next day I was up early. Before we were suppose to be up.

So I just laid there thinking. I was so busy with everything I didn't even asked Sirius, how Regulus was.

I smiled to my self. I'm happy that Regulus has a family.

Jack started to lick my nose. I slowly got up so I wouldn't wake up Oz.

I gave Jack some food and water then started to get dressed. When I got done Oz was getting up.

"Morning Max."

Oz said as he got up to wash his face.

"Morning I see you at breakfast."

I said as I walked out of our room. Then headed for the Great Hall.

The gang and I was there first. I smiled and headed for Hufflepuff table.

I sat next to Charles.

"Morning Max."

Charles said as he smiled at me.

"Morning Charles. I didn't know Regulus had a son."

I said and he looked at me.

"Sorry I forgot to tell you. Yep he has a son starting this year. His name is Oz." He seemed happy.

"Yeah I know I'm sharing a room with him."

I said as I took a bite of toast.

"Your what!?"

He said as he spit out his juice. I giggled.

"Yeah they said that there was a odd number so we got the same room."

I said and he was still looking at me.

"What?"

I said as I took a drink out of his juice.

"Your sharing at room with Oz!"

I smiled at him and put my hand on top of his.

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen."

I said as I got up to go back to my table. As I sat down is when every one started to come.

I was taking a drink when Oz and this boy with white blond hair with a long face. Sat on ether side of me.

"Max this is Draco Malfoy."

Oz said as I looked at the boy. I kept my face blank.

This was Lucius Malfoy son.

"Nice to meet you."

I said as I turned back to my food.

"Yes it is nice to meet you."

He said in a bored voice. But I knew that was just a acted.

When our house teacher came to give us our classes. As I looked up at him it took everything I had not to growl.

Standing in front of me was Severus Snape. I smiled and took the paper.

He didn't say anything so I just looked at it.

"I better get going to my first class."

I said to Oz and I got up and head for my class. As I walked out of the Great Hall I ran into Sage, Adam, Charles and Samuel.

"Hey guys which class are you going to?"

I said they smiled at me.

"Will me and Sage are going to Transfiguration."

Adam said. Samuel and Charles said at the same time.

"Herbology."

I smiled at them.

"Me to so want to walk down there together?"

They nodded their head. As we walked down to the Green Houses the other kids were looking at us.

"Why are they staring at us?"

I said in a low voice.

"I don't know love."

Charles said.

.

After dinner I walked back to Slytherin House. I didn't like walking down here lone.

The someone touched my shoulder. I would have turned had hit who ever did that. But my wolf said no cause we are at the school. So I jus took off running as fast as I could till I was in the Common Room.

I took a deep breath and looked up. Some of the 'older' students was looking at me.

I just looked down and walked to my room. I got out of my robes and sat on my bed.

Jack jumped up on the bed as I laid down to do my homework. He balled up on my lower back.

I was half way through my work when Oz came in. He had tears in his eyes. "Whats wrong Oz?"

I said as I put my ink away so it wouldn't get on my sheets.

"Some of the other Houses was being mean to me."

I got up and Jack slide off on to my pillow. I put my arms around him and he cried on my shoulder.

"Why were they being mean to you?"

I said in his ear. He pulled away to look at me.

"Cause no one likes Slytherins."

He said in a low voice. I should have known cause back in my school days we hated the Slytherins.

I guess not all Slytherins are bad. Regulus and Oz isn't bad.

That's why every one was staring at us. I was a Slytherin now so now every one is going to hate me.

"Come on Oz we need to do our homework. If you want I can help you with it?"

I said and he smiled and nodded his head. So for the next few hours I help Oz with his homework.

We fell asleep after we got done with our work. . .


	13. A Slytherin In Love With A Gryffindor

_**Chapter 13: A Slytherin In Love With A Gryffindor**_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers G**_

_**James Potter- Adam Black G**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick H**_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden R**_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow S**_

_**No One's POV**_

Its been a few weeks since they got to the school. Charles didn't think he was going to like being in a new house.

But he soon found out it wasn't so bad. He made a lot of new friends.

When he sees Max she looks sad. Charles and Samuel has most of their classes with her but she stays around Oz.

But when they try to talk to her. Their friends pull them away.

Even at meal times they couldn't get close to her. Adam and Sage didn't seem to care that much.

They were to busy watching Harry from a far. He made a new friend her name is Hermione Granger.

They liked her she's smart and a good kid. Max didn't mine that they were busy with their son.

Max was having her own fun watching her two sons have fun. They were in Gryffindor as while so she is very proud of them.

At the same time she was happy that they didn't know that she was in Slytherin. Oz was happy that he had a friend.

But Max was sad that her boys didn't talk to her any more. Max had something else.

Malfoy kept hanging around her. She knew that he like her and all the other girl in the house.

Hated her for hanging with him when he is hanging around her. Max don't want anything to do with him.

Max felt like she was back in her school days when every one stop talking to her. But since they were all in different house she didn't feel so bad.

But she couldn't believe that Sky was teaching DADA. Since they were pack he knew it was her.

But he didn't say anything till after class. He will kept it to him self and if he hears anything he will tell her.

So she had two teachers listening out for anything. And the headmaster who can see all.

_**Max's POV**_

I was tired from doing homework.

"At lest I don't have to do their homework."

I said to my self as I gave Jack food.

"Who are you talking to?"

Oz said as he came into the room. I kept my back towards him.

"Just to my self Oz. You scared me."

I said as I turned around. He smiled a little.

"Sorry I didn't mean to. I cant believe all the homework we have."

I smiled back. This wasn't as bad as when I went to school.

We had loads more then this.

"Tell me about it."

I said back to him. It was noon and I was hungry.

"Will I'm done with my homework and I'm going to get some lunch. What to come?"

I said to Oz but he shook his head.

"I already ate and I need to start on my homework."

He said in a stressed voice.

"If you want I can help you when I get back. Just do what you can and I look over it."

I said as I walked out of the door. I was really hungry since I didn't eat last night. I stayed up most of the night doing my homework. As I walked through the Common Room when _his _voice called out.

"Hey Max were are you going?"

Draco said as he walked beside me.

"Going to get some lunch."

I said in a dry voice. I wish he would leave me the hell alone.

"Good I'm hungry too. So we can eat together."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why do you keep following me around for Malfoy?"

I said as we walked into the Great Hall. He smiled at me as he looked at me from the side.

"Only people that hate someone calls them by there last name."

He said and I could feel my face go hot. I looked over to the other tables to were my friends sat.

But they weren't even looking over at me. I look at them every day but they never look at me.

"Maybe its cause I don't like you."

I said in a growl but all he did was laugh.

"I know and that's why I like you a lot. Cause your not like the other Slytherins." A chill ran down my spine.

"The other Slytherins like's me but you are the only one. I been watching you and you don't act like a Slytherin but more of a Gryffindor."

My heart was pounding hard in my chest.

"Maybe its cause that all my family was in Gryffindor."

I said in a low voice. I started to put food on my plate.

"You're the first Slytherin in the family? Something like that happened to but he was born into a Slytherin family and went into Gryffindor."

I had my mouth full of food so I couldn't say anything. But I knew who he was talking about.

It was Sirius. I looked up at him and say a girl hanging on his arm.

But that wasn't the worst part he was smiling and flirting with her. My heart started to hurt.

"You look pissed. Was it something I said?"

He said in a worried tone. I looked at him.

"No it wasn't you I was just thinking about some stuff. While I might be from a Gryffindor family but I was put in Slytherin for a reason right."

I said even if we are across the hall our hearing was good. Cause Charles and Samuel looked over at me.

"Gryffindors are goody two shoes. Beside I'm a trouble maker."

I said as I looked around and no teach was looking. I pointed it under the table at the girl that was on Charles's arm.

Then she started to speak in rhymes about her feelings. Draco looked at me and smiled.

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

I just smirked as I watch the little git run out of the Great Hall crying.

"Don't you think we are a little bit young to feel like that?"

I said in a low voice.

"So it might be a puppy love but it might turn into something else."

I shook my head and went back to my food. Then his hand was on my knee.

That was bad cause I was taking a drink of Pumpkin juice. Cause I spit it out on Parkinson who got up cursing under her breath at me.

I jumped out of my seat and left the Great Hall before anyone could see my bloodred face.

_Whats wrong with you girl? You are a grown woman._

Said my wolf but she was giggling.

_Its not funny! His hand was on my knee and if I didn't do anything he would have slid it up my leg!_ I thought back.

But she was still giggling at me. I walked out side, it was windy but it felt good.

I was heading for my mothers grave. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts and I was at her grave when I looked up.

I sat down and talked to her. This was the first time I been here since I left the school.

I know she is a Angel in training but if you are at their grave they can hear who is talking to the grave. The only way I can talk to her.

But she cant talk back but I know she listens to me. So I told her what I been up to this past Eleven years.

Told her about her grand kids and Sirius and Remus being the fathers of my kids. What happened after the war and why I left.

Then some one sat on ether of me. I looked and it was Sirius and Remus.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and put my chin on my knees.

"What do _you two_ want?"

I said in a low voice. They looked at me at the same time.

"Whats wrong with you?"

Sirius said in a mean voice. I jumped up to my feet.

"You never talk to me and now your starting to flirt with other girls. So go and have your fun and leave me the hell alone."

I said as I left them there staring at me.

.

When I got back to the common room. I jumped over one of the couches.

As I did I laid out so when I hit the couch I would be laying down. But when I landed there was someone else there.

I rolled over fast and was looking into cold gray eyes. But then they turned warm. It was Draco that I landed on.

"Will hello there."

He said in a smug voice. My face was red I could feel the heat coming off it as I tried to get off.

But he put his arms around my waist and held me there.

"Were are you going to?"

He purred into my ear.

"I didn't know you were here. But I go and lay on the other one."

I said as I tried again to get off but he held me tighter.

"There is enough room for the both of us."

He said and he rolled over and I slid off his body. And laid next to him facing him with his arms still around me.

"You look like you want to cry."

He said with worry in his voice. That shocked me cause Slytherins alone care about them selfs.

"Its nothing."

I said in a weak voice. I really wanted to cry but I wouldn't let my self do it.

"If you need someone to talk to or a shoulder to cry on. You are welcome to use me."

He didn't smile but I knew he wanted to. At lest he's trying to be nice.

This reminded me of Adam back in my first year. I put my face into his chest and let the tears run.

He pulled me closer to him and I slide my own arms around him. I don't remember falling asleep. . .


	14. The Three Troublesome Slytherins

_**Chapter 14: The Three Slytherins **_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers G**_

_**James Potter- Adam Black G**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick H**_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden R**_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow S**_

_**Max's POV**_

I got up and I didn't know how I got back to my room. I looked at the clock and it was dinner time.

So I got up gave Jack his food then headed to the Great Hall. I didn't even both to looked for my so called friends.

I sat between Oz and Draco. I felt hungry when I got up but now I didn't feel so hungry.

"What wrong Max?"

Oz said and Draco looked at me.

"What are you talking about?"

I said to my plate of roast beef.

"When something is wrong with you, you don't eat just play with your food." Draco said. I guess they both been watching me.

"Is it from earlier today?"

Draco said in a low voice. I nodded my head and took a bite of my warm roast beef.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Oz said. I shook my head.

"Not really. I just want to forget about what I saw."

I said in a very low voice that they had to lean in to hear.

"What did you see?"

Draco said in a heated voice. I smiled and bumped my shoulder against his.

"Its nothing really."

I said to him. I was getting some hated looked from Parkinson.

"Ok but if you need to talk about it we are here for you."

Oz said with a smile. I felt a little bit better so I started to pile on the food and wolf it down.

Then I was done the other two weren't even done. I got the feeling that someone was staring at me.

I looked up and saw Sirius and Remus looking at me. I glared at them then got up. "Were are you going?"

Said Draco as he looked up at me.

"I'm going to go and take a shower."

I said then I left. But as I walked out I ran into Sirius and Remus.

I walked faster but Sirius grabbed my arm.

"Wait can we talk?"

I pulled away.

"Don't touch me!"

I hissed at them. They took a step back.

"Whats happened to you?"

Remus said. I couldn't look at them.

"It doesn't matter what happened I know something that you two can never understand."

Then I turned back around and headed for the showers.

.

As I stood there under the hot water. It kept playing in my mind the first time I came to the school.

I was supposes to have been in Slytherin but I wanted to be with my _friends_. But I should have kept my month shut.

I felt like I belonged in Slytherin more then Gryffindor. Tears ran down my face as I looked up.

I didn't know how long I was in the shower. When the water was off I dried off then put on my clothes.

As I walked out of the room it was dark. I must have been in there for a few hours.

Letting out a sigh as I walked back to the common room. As I walked in Draco looked up at me with a smirk.

"You been gone a very long time. Were did you go after your shower?"

He said as I sat cross from him.

"I was in the shower this whole time."

I said as I put my wet hair up in a ponytail.

"Sure you were."

He said and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"If I wasn't then my hair wouldn't be wet."

He got up and came over then touched my hair.

"Guess you weren't lying. But why were you in there for so long?"

I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"I was thinking and I lost track of time."

I said. Then Oz came in and sat on the other side of me.

"Were have you been Max?"

Oz asked me as he pulled out a book.

"I was in the shower and I lost track of time."

I said as I leaned in closer to him to see what he was reading. It was on of our school books.

I didn't take him to be the bookworm type. I was tired and I wanted to go to bed. As I was about to get up my ears picked up on Parkinson and some of her friends. They were talking about me and how to get me away from Draco.

I wanted to growl but I kept my self from that. Then they walked in and glared at me.

I kept my eyes on Parkinson but my hand slowly pulled out me wand. Draco saw what I was doing.

He was about to say something but it was to late. The spells hit them in the chest and their faces started to change with the Jinx I cast.

Little legs started to grow on there faces. Its two jinx's that if combined causes that.

That happened back in my old school days. I found a way to make them into one.

I got up smiling and bid them a good-night and headed for my bed. As I laid down I didn't know that Oz and Draco would become my two best friends.

And we would be come the Three trouble maker Slytherins. . .


	15. Christmas Holiday Alone

_**Chapter 15: Christmas Holiday Alone**_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers G**_

_**James Potter- Adam Black G**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick H**_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden R**_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow S**_

_**Max's POV**_

Its been a few months and the Christmas Holiday was come up fast. I wrote Luka and Seth a letter that they should stay at the school.

But if their fathers are going back then they could as while. I just have to ask them.

So after one of my lessons I talked to Remus and he would talk to Sirius. Then he would get back to me.

I have been with the boys since they were born if the guys are going home then they should spend some alone time with they boys. We were in our last lesson before the holidays Potions.

I still couldn't believe that Snape was a teacher at the school. But he was nice to his house but a jerk to the other houses.

I couldn't help but to laugh at that. This was the only class that all five of us had together.

I was sitting with Draco and Oz like always. But then Harry, Ron, Charles and Adam got in trouble. So Harry and Adam had to move.

I had to go and sit with Charles and Samuel. Harry sat were I was sitting and Adam was moved up front.

"Potter you are just like your father a troublemaker. If you don't behave your self then you will be in Detention for the rest of the year."

Sage looked at Snape then at Adam. So I guess Snape is still holding a grudge against us.

If only he knew.

"What are you smiling for?"

Charles hissed at me. I looked at him with my death glare.

"None of your damn business Cornick."

I hissed back. Snape looked at us but I just turn my head to look at him.

After a while we started our last lessen. I kept bumping Samuel and when we looked at each other.

Our face would go red and we smile then turn our heads. Draco kept looking at me.

When Snape went to his office for something is when I asked.

"So are you two going back home for the holiday?"

I whispered. Sirius and Remus looked at me.

"What about you?"

I looked around and no one was listening.

"I would but I think Sage and Adam is going back and one of us has to stay here." I said back as I was finishing my Potion.

"If you are staying then we are staying."

They both whispered. I looked at them one at a time.

"The boys are going back you two should go back and spend some time with them. They really want to spend some time with you guys ever since they were little pups."

They didn't say anything for a while.

"We don't want to leave you alone."

Sirius said. I rolled my eyes.

"I be fine besides the less people around. I can see who is staying every holiday."

I whispered. They nodded and even smiled at me.

_**.**_

When class was over I walked to the library with Draco and Oz.

"Why are we going to the library for?"

Draco said in his drawling voice. I looked at him.

"You don't have to come. I want to finish my homework before the holiday comes. So I don't have to worry about it."

Oz nodded in agreement. Draco looked at me then smiled.

"We are Slytherins Max."

I looked at him.

"So what we still have to do our work. Like I said before Draco you don't have to come."

I said snippy at him. He smirked at me.

"No I come with you at lest you can do my work for me."

He is really pissing me off.

"I don't do anyone's work but my own. I will help you if you like. Right Oz."

I said and he nodded.

"Yep she wont let me copy her but she does go over it. Its like copying but you learn something out of it."

I smiled at him. Draco smiled and followed us to the library.

We pulled down books and started to read. And when I say we I mean me and Oz. "So Max what are you going to do for the Holiday?"

Draco asked me. I looked up over my book at him.

"Oh I'm staying here for the Holiday. What about you two?"

I said in a low voice.

"Will I'm going home for the Holiday. Dad said we are going to go and see my Uncle."

Oz said. I smiled to my self.

Draco looked at me.

"Will I'm going skiing. If you like Max you can come with me."

He smirked at me. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

"I think I will pass Draco. But thanks for asking me."

He nodded and we got back to work.

_**.**_

The holiday started and I was alone in the common room. I was laid out on the couch listen to my music.

I looked at my watch and it was about lunch time. So I got up and walked to the great hall.

As I walked in and saw that Draco was sitting at the table. I walked over to him.

"I thought you were going back home?"

I said as I sat next to him. Then stared to put food on my plate.

"I decided to say."

I was in shock. Cause he always talk bad about this place and Dumbledore.

"I thought you hated this place."

I said to him. Draco smirked at me.

"I do but since Oz is gone. I thought we could get to know each other better. With out Oz around."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"We know each other Draco. Besides you didn't have to stay here with me. You could have gone home."

I said back to him.

"I know but I couldn't leave my friend here alone."

I could feel my face growing hot.

"Thanks Draco."

I said as I smiled at him. His pale face turned pink making me giggle.

"Your welcome Max."

He said to me. I thought I was going to have a lonely Christmas but I was wrong. But Draco stayed with me. I was getting that feeling that some one was staring at me.

I looked over my shoulder to see Pansy Parkinson glaring at me. I smiled at her and kissed Draco's cheek.

She got up and left.

"What was that for?"

Draco said as he blushed more.

"Just pissing off Parkinson."

I said back as I drank my juice. He looked at Parkinson as she walked back glaring at me.

"Why was she glaring at you?"

I looked at him with my head tilted.

"If you haven't notices that all the girls in our first year likes you. She's just mad that you hang around me more then her."

He nodded.

"I really don't care about them."

I smiled to my self.

"Yea so what do you want to do?"

I said. Cause we finished our homework.

"I don't know what do you want to do?"

He said as he finished his food.

"Want to go out side and go for a walk?"

I said to him. It took him a while to think about it.

"Sure why not."

Then we got up and went back to the dorm to put on some warmer clothes. When we were done we headed out side.

The snow was beautiful Draco kept on staring at me and smiling. We sat by the lake.

It felt like back in my school days with The Marauders. After a while we decided to head back to the castle.

But as we were walking back I picked up some snow. Packed it in to a ball and throw it at Draco's back.

He turned around and looked at me.

"What was that f-"

Before he could finish I throw another one. But this time in his face, the snowball was soft so it wouldn't hurt.

I started to giggle at him. He whipped his face and he put out his wand and snowballs started to fly at me.

I moved at of the way pulling out my own wand. We had a snowball fight.

Draco hit me four times but I got him more then a hundred times. He gave up and we headed back to the common room to dry off.

"Hey I be right back."

I said to him after I got dressed. When I came back I had hot chocolate and sweets.

"Were did you get this at?"

He said. As I handed him a cup I smiled.

"Not telling. Just drink up."

I said as I sat next to him. Drinking my own drink. But as I was in the kitchens I asked one of the Elf's to send a letter and a few parcels to send to my family.

So they would get something from me. Draco pulled me closer to him and I looked up at him.

He smirked at me and rolled my eyes and moved away. . .


	16. Fathers & Sons

_**Chapter 16: Fathers & Sons**_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers G**_

_**James Potter- Adam Black G**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick H**_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden R**_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow S**_

_**Sirius's POV**_

We got back to the trained station. Before the boys got back.

When we came out of the shadows, I knew if any one saw us. They would see the real us.

"I guess we turn into kids when we are one the train or at the school."

Remus said. Lily, James and I nodded.

"They should be here in a few minutes."

I said. We were on the train but we shadow travel so we could be here when they got off the train.

Regulus was there with his wife Mary. Even Amy was here.

Amy was a single parent, her husband left her for some one else. She had a girl and she named her after Mercy.

For saving her life.

"Hey guys."

Lily said as we walked over to every one. Molly smiled at us so did Mary and Amy.

"Hey how have you been?"

Molly said to us. She was the only one that knew what we were at.

"Good."

Lily said. I smiled at them.

Remus was standing next to me. I knew what he was thinking cause I was to.

I missed Dawn too. But she wanted us to spend some time with boys.

Then their train pulled up. Luka, Seth, Ron and Harry jumped off the train. Followed by Hermione Granger. Seth and Luka walked over to us.

"So were is mom?"

Seth said. I smiled at him.

"I tell you when we get home."

I said as we walked out of the station. When we got to the ally we Disapparate back home.

"You mother had to stay at the school."

Remus told them. They nodded their head.

"So why didn't we stay there with her?"

Luka said as we sat around the table.

"She thought it would be nice that we had guy time. So we can get to know each other better."

I said to them. They nodded their heads.

"So what are we going to do?"

Seth said.

"Do you guys like Quidditch?"

I asked. Luka nodded his head but Seth didn't look like he did.

Just like his father.

"Ok we can do something else."

I said but Remus said.

"Will we can play for a while then do something else. Since I don't get sick I would like to play."

I was surprised to hear him say that. Seth smiled and nodded.

So we headed outside to the Quidditch pitch out back. We got on our brooms then took off.

Two against two. It was going to be me and Luka vs. Remus and Seth.

_**.**_

That night after we played Quidditch and played chess. We cooked dinner and then sat down to eat.

"So how is school?"

Remus asked the boys. Seth smiled at us.

"Oh I love it and I made a lot of friends."

Seth said. Luka smiled.

"Its ok a little boring. But Harry, Ron and I are having fun."

I knew what they were up to. But they couldn't find out that we know.

"That's good to hear."

Remus said as he looked at me. Trying not to smile, same as me.

"So how does it feel to be back at school?"

Luka said with a smirk.

"Its fine. Not so much homework like it was back in our day. Right Remus?"

I said and he nodded the other two looked at us.

"Really?"

Seth said.

"Yeah we had more homework then now. So be lucky and do your homework when you get it."

Remus said. The boys looked at us weird.

"Sorry Dawn use to make us do our homework when we got it. If we didn't then she wouldn't help us."

I said and Remus gave me that look.

"Sorry I should have said Me James and Peter. . ."

When I said Peter's name it hurt. Remus had a sad look too.

"Who is Peter?"

Seth said. Remus and I looked at each other.

"Your mother never told you about him?"

They shook their heads.

"He was one of our best mates but he betrayed us during the war."

I said in a low voice. They looked sad as while.

"Sorry."

They said at the same time.

"Its ok boys that's in the past."

Remus said with a smile.

"Yeah don't worry boys."

I said as while. I looked at my watch.

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow?"

Seth and Luka looked at each other with huge ass smiles.

"Lets go fishing!"

They said out loud. I sniggered a little.

"Boys its snowing outside and the river will be frozen."

I said to them. They had a smile on there faces.

"True but in side the barrier we have a river and it wont be frozen. Besides the cold wouldn't bother you any more."

Seth said. He might looked and acted like Remus but he did have a little of me in him.

"Ok we go. But we never been fishing."

I confessed to them and Remus nodded his head.

"Its ok Dads we show you."

Luka said with his brother smiling at us.

"Ok will if we are going fishing then we better get to bed."

I said and they nodded. When they took off to get ready for bed.

After they left we started to clean up.

"So Sirius what do you think Dawn is doing?"

Remus said. I look over at him.

"I really don't know. I hope she is having some fun."

I said to him. That day when that girl was hanging on me and she saw.

It wasn't like that at all. She is a little girl and I wouldn't do that to Dawn.

She is the only one for me.

"Me to she needs some since she was put in that House."

Remus said and I nodded. That house was the worst.

But not all of them are so back. Look at my brother and his son.

They are nice and I love them.

"We should have my brother and his family over some time."

I said and Remus nodded.

"Yeah I like Oz he is such a sweet kid."

I smiled at him.

"Yes he is just like his mother."

When we were done we went to tuck the boys in. Then we headed for Dawns room.

We looked at each other then back at the bed.

"Umm should we just sleep in one of the spare rooms?"

I asked him. This would be weird sleeping with him all with out Dawn.

"Yeah but her scent is all over the bed and I really do miss her."

I nodded. I could smell her scent all over the room.

"You sleep on one side and I sleep on the other."

I said and he nodded. So we got on ether side of the bed and got in.

"Night."

We both said at the same time. Then I turned off the lights off with my wand.

I didn't know how long it took me to fall asleep. . .

_**Hey every one I know its been a while since I posted something. But I was thinking should I bring back Peter? I been thinking about it. What do you guys think? I would really like it if you could help me out. What do you think of White Love? What would you like to see happen? That will be it for now and please Review no one ever reviews any more. . .while no one reviewed White Love yet. I Hope someone would. Maybe that's why I haven't written anything in a long time. . .While I hope you all like what you read.**_


	17. The Fishing Trip

_**Chapter 17: The Fishing Trip **_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers G**_

_**James Potter- Adam Black G**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick H**_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden R**_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow S**_

_**Luka's POV**_

The next morning it took me and Seth a while to get up our dads. Its kind of weird having to dads.

Not really but it's a little hard. Cause at school I have two and I can alone talk about one.

When I say I have two they think I have one father and one step father. I cant say no they wouldn't believe us.

When we finally got them up it took two hours to eat and get ready. When we got ever thing ready we headed out back.

It was about a 30 minute walk. Seth and I knew the way so we walked up front. While our dads were walking behind us talking. I looked over my shoulder.

They were smiling and talking.

"So Seth what are you going to get them?"

I said. Cause I had no idea what to get them for Christmas.

"Will Remus likes to read so I was thinking about getting him a book and Sirius seems to like sports. And they both love mom."

We started to laugh.

"What are you two laughing at?"

Sirius said to us.

"Hehe nothing."

Seth said as we still laughed. They just looked at us.

"Ok?"

They said. After a while we got to the spot were mom use to take us.

"Here we are."

I said. They looked at the place. It had a waterfall and the water looked like diamonds.

"How can this be?"

Remus said.

"Mom has a way with this kind of thing."

Seth said. Sirius looked at us and smiled.

"She has a way with magic."

Sirius said with a smile on his face.

"Yes she does. She said that her boys would like this and she wasn't talking about us."

I said as we sat on a huge rock.

"She never stopped thinking about you two."

Seth said as we got the rods ready.

"Really how do you know?"

Sirius said. Seth and I looked at each other.

"When she thought we weren't looking she would stare off and ever now and then a tear would fall from her eye. Sometimes in her sleep she would say your names."

I said.

"And sometimes she would said 'Soon, so very soon I will be back.' She would say all the time."

Seth said. They nodded and we started to show them how to work the rods.

It took us a hour or so for them to get the hang of it.

"How do you guys know how to do this with out magic?"

Sirius said. We looked at him and smiled.

"Mom showed us how to fish and hunt when we were little. She use so say if any thing would to happen to her. We need to know how to survive with out magic."

Seth said in a low voice. Back then we were scared of loosing her.

She told us what happen to her mother. Mum wanted us to know every thing that she know.

"That must have been hard."

Sirius said. I smiled at him.

"She showed us at a young age. When she started to show us magic now that was hard."

I said and my brother nodded. Our fathers smiles at us.

Then Seth said the one thing that was bothering me.

"I don't mean to sound rude or anything. But since both of you are our fathers. How are we going to call you apart?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other for a while.

"Will I guess you can call me dad and Remus father"

Sirius said and we nodded.

_**.**_

_**Seth's POV**_

After a few hours of fishing we caught eight fish. Two each and now we were walking back to cook them.

"So how are we going to cook them.?"

Dad said. Luka smiled at him.

"Over a open fire."

I said. Like we use to do back when we were little.

As we walked I saw some berry's. I stopped and started to pick some.

"Seth what are you doing son?"

Father said to me. The other stopped.

But Luka spoke first.

"He's picking berry's for the fish."

Our dad's looked at each other with weird looks.

"Don't worry we eat this a lot. It tastes really good."

I said. They smiled at me and dad came over to help me.

When we had enough berry's we started to walk again. Back at he house Luka started on the fire and I started on the fish.

After the scales was gone I started to rub the berry's on the fish. Till the juice soaked into the fish.

When the fire was hot and ready I put the fish on some sticks. Then stuck them around the fire.

While the fish cooked father and I play chest. Luka and dad were talking and having fun.

When the fish was done me and Luka dug in to it. But our dad's were looking at their fish.

"Take a bite and see if you like it."

I said to them. They smiled then took a bite out of the fish.

Their eyes got huge and dug in. Luka and I looked at each other smiling.

"So how is it?"

I said to them. Their faces went red but they smiled.

"Its really good."

They said at the same time.

"Will if you like this we know a great recipe for a fish stew."

I said. They looked at us.

"That sounds great so after we eat we can go back fishing to get some more fish." Sirius said. I smiled at him.

So when we were done eating we headed back to the river. . .


	18. Christmas Part One

_**Chapter 18: Christmas Part One **_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers G**_

_**James Potter- Adam Black G**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick H**_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden R**_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow S**_

_**No One's POV**_

It was Christmas day and the guys were still asleep. The day before Dawn sent them a few things for Christmas.

Sirius was the first one up and he walked down to the living room. He put his and Remus gifts to the boys under the tree.

Sirius smiled to him self to see gifts for them from the boys. Then Remus walked in and smiled at him.

"Thanks Sirius."

Sirius smiled back at his mate.

"Your welcome mate. I didn't want to wake you up. You would have done the same if you woke up first."

Sirius said. Then the boys came in half asleep.

But they had huge smiles on there face's.

"Merry Christmas boys."

Remus and Sirius said to their sons.

"Merry Christmas dad's."

They said. Then they all sat around the tree.

Then Sirius handed every one they gifts. Luka opened his first from Dawn.

It was a set of keys and Luka was smiling.

"Sweet I wonder if she got it?"

Then Seth opened his and in side was a box but in side was hundreds of books. "Mom is the best!"

Seth said. Remus and Sirius looked a little sad.

They didn't know if Dawn got him the same books that they got him. Then they opened their gifts.

Dawn got Remus a few books and Sirius got a set of keys as while. Then they got to the gifts that they got each other.

Remus handed Seth his gift to him. When he opened it.

There was a huge spell book. Seth's eyes got wide and started to water.

"Thanks father."

Seth said as he hugged him.

"Your welcome Seth."

Remus said as he hugged his son. Then he opened Sirius's gift.

There to was a book but it was curses and hex. He hugged Sirius as while and thanked him.

Now it was Luka's turn. He got a huge bag of stuff form Zonko's Joke Shop.

That was from Sirius. Then Remus's gift he got Luka a huge bag of Sweets from Honeydukes.

"Thanks guys."

Luka said as he gave each of them a hug. Then he started in on his sweets.

Sharing with his brother. Then Remus opened his gifts Seth got him a book and Luka got him two bags of sweets.

Sirius got a bag of sweet form Seth and a book full of spells but it was written by Dawn. But they got one for Remus as while.

"We have something for you two and Harry. So let go over so we all can give it to you three."

Sirius said. So they got dressed and headed for James and Lily's home.

Sirius knocked on the back door and Lily opened it smiling.

"Merry Christmas."

They said then she showed them to the sitting room. Were James and Harry were sitting.

"Yeah guys."

James said to his friends. Lily had to do something so he left the room.

"Ok what we are going to give you guy you have to keep it a secrete. We made this back in our day when we were at school. And we would like to hand it down to you three. Its called The Marauders Map."

James said as he handed it to the boys. Harry took it and looked at it.

"Its just a blank old peace of parchment."

Harry said. But his father, Sirius and Remus smiled.

Then James pulled out his wand and said.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

And the map started to show what was hidden. When it was done they saw some of the dots.

Sirius saw a dot named Max. Remus was scared that is would show them but Dawn must have known this.

"When you are done so no one else can read it just say 'Mischief managed' and it will go blank."

Sirius said.

"And make sure you sure it while."

Remus said. Then Lily came in and Harry put away the parchment.

"If I didn't know better I would think that you boy were up to something."

Lily said as she eyed them. James smiled at her then walked over to her and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

Lily said with her face red.

"Cause I love you so much."

James said.

"I love you to James."

She kissed him back. Then she said that lunch was ready.

Sirius, Remus and the boys stayed at there place for the rest of the day. . .


	19. Christmas Part Two

_**Chapter 19: Christmas Part Two**_

_**Max's POV**_

I woke up to Jack licking my face.

"Ok Jack I get up."

I said as I got up and started to give him food and water. After that I got dressed and walked out of my room.

Draco was waiting for me in the common room.

"Merry Christmas Max."

Draco said. I smiled at him.

"Merry Christmas to you too Draco."

I said back. Then we walked to the Great Hall for some food.

After that we went back to the common room. I told him what I go and he did the same.

I pulled out my old chess set.

"Why do you have that out?"

I knew Slytherins didn't play this.

"I like to play ok."

I said as I started to play against my self. Draco watched me and I started to think. "What's that smile for?"

Draco said. I looked at him.

"Oh I was just thinking about some stuff. When lessons started is going to be fun."

Now he was smiling. So till lunch we talked and planed.

After a while I started to write Oz a letter. We been writing a lot since he left.

I kept him in the loop. I even wrote Sirius and Remus.

They didn't write much back but what they did write made me smile. The boys and them were hanging out a lot.

I pulled out the books that my baby's got me. I was reading as Draco put his head in my lap.

As I looked down Pansy was glaring at me. I smirked at her and started to play with his hair as I read on.

Pansy was pulling out her wand but I beat her to it. With out speaking I put a hex on her and she ran out of the common room screaming.

"What's up with her?"

Draco said in a bored voice.

"She tried to hex me but I got her first."

I said as I kept on reading. Draco nodded and closed his eyes.

I smiled at him as I finished my book. Then I started on the other one.

After a while Draco got up off my lap and got up.

"Lets go for a walk before it get dark."

I smiled and got up to follow him. Draco took me out side and it was lightly snowing.

The sun was a pretty in this light. Then something soft and wet hit the back of my head.

I turned my head to see Draco smirking at me. I smiled and it was on.

We had a snowball fight but this time. We didn't use our wands.

To me that was surprising cause how he was raised. Spoiled and thinks his better then everyone.

I moved behind a bush and looked to see where Draco went.

_**Draco's POV**_

I was panting behind a bush. I didn't know were Max went.

As I looked around the bush a snowball hit my face. I smiled as I pulled back and made a few more ball.

Then the fight was on again.

"Its getting dark lets go back in?"

Max said. I smiled at her.

"Sure lets go back in."

I said back to her. Before I meant her I thought that people who were different from me was lower then me.

But Max opened my eyes even if I still don't like some people. I know I like Max but there is something about her that doesn't make since.

She looks and sounds like a kid but then sometimes she is more like a parent or grown up. Max slid her arm throw mine.

I smiled down at her. As we got to the common room I saw Pansy was staring at us.

Or more like glaring at Max. I just rolled my eyes and said good night to Max. When I got into my bed. I laid there thinking about Max.

I never thought I would see her cry. She doesn't look like the type to cry in front of people.

But when she cried into my shoulder is when I wanted to make sure she never got hurt. But every now and then I would see her spacing out.

She would get this sad look on her face. I wish she could tell me what's wrong.

If I push her then she wont talk to me. So I just have to wait and see what happens next. . .


	20. Let The Pranks Begin

_**Chapter 20: Let The Pranks Begin**_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers G**_

_**James Potter- Adam Black G**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick H**_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden R**_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow S**_

_**No One's POV**_

While the Christmas Holiday was over and every one was coming back to school. Max and Draco was eating lunch when every one started to walk in to the Great Hall. Max looked up to see her family walk in. Lily and James were walking a few feet behind Harry and his friends.

Sirius walked to his table and sat down then looked over at Max. Remus did the same.

She smiled at them. Then Oz came and sat next to her.

"Hey Oz how are you?"

Max said to him.

"Hey Max nothing much and how was your Holiday?"

Draco and Max said the same thing.

"It was fine."

Oz chuckled softly. Oz could see that those two gotten closer.

He didn't mind that they gotten closer. Max put her head on his arm.

Sirius was looking over and saw that Dawn did. He wanted to growl but it was his nephew.

They kinda look like brother and sister. Then I saw that Malfoy was looking at her.

He pulls out his wand and points it at Malfoy. Then the spell hits him.

_**Max's POV**_

I was tired so I put my head on Oz's shoulder. I looked a Draco and then something happened.

Something hit Draco in the chest, it was a hex. I knew that hex very while.

The scent that came off it I knew who's wand it came from. But I didn't have time to do anything.

I got up and pulled Oz with me.

"We have to get Draco to the Hospital Wing."

He nodded as he helped me with Draco. Draco's face started to grow little funny legs.

When we got to the Wing Madam Pomfrey came running.

"What happened?"

She said to use.

"I don't know Madam Pomfrey."

I said to her. She told us to put him down on the bed.

When Madam Pomfrey started to work I was about to leave.

"Were are you going?"

Oz said to me. I smiled at him.

"I be right back just stay here."

Then walked out of the Wing. It didn't take me long to find Sirius.

He was waiting for me behind the tapestry.

"Why did you do that for?"

I said as I lend up against wall.

"I didn't like how he was looking at you."

He sounded mad but he smiled at me.

"Anything to prank someone right Charles."

I smiled back. It felt like the good old days of school.

"I miss the old days. But he is his son. Besides I don't see why you are so close to him."

Now I see why he hexed Draco.

"I swore I would never tell any one this but since you're my mate. I don't think I can keep it inside anymore."

I said as I took a deep breath.

"Being in Slytherin feels like that's were I belong. . ."

I didn't know how I should tell him.

"You don't belong there Max. You are a Gryffindor if you weren't then they Hat would have but you in Slytherin back then."

I couldn't look at him. As I looked down I heard him take a step closer to me. "What if I told you that the Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. But I wanted to be in Gryffindor."

Sirius thought about it.

"The Hat wanted to put you in that house but you said you wanted to be in Gryffindor. But I cant see why it wanted to put you in Slytherin for."

I looked up at him. He had a worry look in his beautiful eyes.

"Can I show you something?"

I said in a very low voice.

"Don't change the subject-"

Sirius began.

"I'm not I want to show you what happen that day."

He looked confused on his face. But he nodded.

Then I moved closer to him and put my forehead against his. Then I closed my eyes and he did the same.

When we connected I started to show him what happened under the Hat in my first year.

_**FLASH BACK TO THEIR FIRST YEAR.**_

_I was between Sirius and Remus. I was scared and I think they could feel me shaking._

_James put his hand into mine and gave it a quick squeeze then let go. Professor McGonagall come back and lead us into the great hall. I seen it already so I was the only one that didn't gasp when they saw it. We walked up to the teachers table. _

"_When I call your name please come and put on the sorting hat." _

_She started to call us up. One by one they walked up and put on the hat it shouted the house. The first of us was Sirius._

"_Black, Sirius."_

_He walked up and put on the hat. Then it yelled. _

"_Gryffindor!"_

_He smiled and walked to the Gryffindor table then when we got to the E's a girl named. _

"_Evens, Lily." _

_Walked up and be came a Gryffindor. Then Remus he was in Gryffindor so was Peter and James. Then a boy with a very big leather jacked was called up "Snape, Severus" Be came a Slytherin. Then I was called up._

"_Wolf, Mercy."_

_I walked up and put on the hat. It went passed my eyes. I waited then a small voice said in my ear softly._

"_Hmmm you have great power. You have the desire to prove your self. Good to your friends yes, yes. Slytherin will help you with what you seek what you most desire." _

_I knew Slytherin was not the house for me. All my friends was In Gryffindor and they would hate me if I was in Slytherin. If it would help me I still wouldn't what to be in that house. I thought to me self. _

"_Not Slytherin. I might want power but I don't what to lose the friends I have." The hats said softly. _

"_If you are sure. Then it must be," _

_Then on the last word it yelled it loud so they could hear. _

"_Gryffindor!"_

_**END OF THE FLASH BACK**_

When I pulled back I couldn't read his face. He didn't say anything and I was losing it.

I fell to my knees with tears running down my face. Then I felt arms around me and Sirius pulled me into his chest.

"You picked us over the chance to gain the power. That you need to kill the monster but you picked use over that."

It sounded like he was crying. I smiled and rubbed my face into his neck.

We cried for a while then pulled back.

"I better get going before any one see us."

Before I walked out I turned and smirked at him.

"You got one of my friends. But next time I'm going to get one of yours."

Sirius smirked back at me.

"Ok Let the Pranks Begin."

I laughed as I walked back to the Hospital. Draco was a sleep and Oz left.

Then Madam Pomfrey came over to me.

"Mercy you have to leave."

I jumped at my old name and looked at her.

"Oh sorry love Max right?"

I nodded then got up and left. But before I left she walked over to me.

"Don't worry dear I wont say anything. But be careful Max there is something wrong at the school. We need you."

Then she hugged me then I left. . .


	21. The New Student

_**They every one I just wanted to say thanks for reading even if you don't review. But in this chapter I'm bringing someone back. I hope you like it and tell me what you think.**_

_**Chapter 21: The New Student**_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers G**_

_**James Potter- Adam Black G**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick H**_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden R**_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow S**_

_**?- Tim Wood**_

_**The Marauder's POV**_

Its been a few weeks. Max and Sirius as been hexing and jinxing each others friends.

Remus and James even got into it. So all four houses were hexing and jinxing each other.

While just the Marauders, a few others that made friends with them. Some of the other students thought that they were doing that.

Cause they hated each other but they were just playing. But some weren't with the Slytherins.

Max and her two friends were ready to go to class. In the common room they were safe but once they leave its all fair game.

"Ready?"

Max said as they left the safety of the common room. So for so good Max thought to her self.

Sirius, Remus, and James were hiding behind a tapestry. When Max and her friends walked by.

Is when they came out and it was on. But Max was ready, she moved out of the way and got Sirius.

His hair turned pink and gotten longer like a girl. But Oz and Draco wasn't so lucky.

They got hit with a different hex. Draco got hit with the same hex that Sirius got hit with.

Then Oz's black hair turned a bright red. Max got Remus and James as while. When every one but Max got hit. Max smirked at Sirius, Remus and James.

They were smiling back at her. "For a Slytherin your not bad Max." James said.

"Same to you."

She said as they started to walk to their lessons.

"I will get you soon Max."

Sirius said.

"You can try Charles."

Max smirked at and bumped him with her hip. He stumble into Remus.

"Hey!"

Sirius said but Max stuck out her tongue at him. Then took off running towards her class.

**.**

After lessons for that day Max was in the common room. Oz and Draco wasn't back yet.

So she was readying a book. When Snape walked in.

"Max the Headmaster wants to see you."

He said as he walked over to me. I closed my book and looked up at him.

"Ok Professor."

I said as I got up and followed him to Dumbledore's office. Then he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Dumbledore said. We walked in.

"Thank you for getting Max. You may leave."

Snape nodded then left.

"So what is going to happen now?"

After she had the dream. Max told Dumbledore about it and what she was doing. She felt bad of what happened to him. She even went to see him a few times.

He lost a lot of weight and he looked kinda good.

"I got him out and its up to you to make him look like he belongs."

Then before she could ask what he means. A husky voice spoke behind her.

"Hey Wicked its good to see you again."

She turned around and smiled.

"Its good to see you to. You clean up nicely."

Then she started to work her magic on him. So he would look like the rest of us. "Which house will he be in?"

Max asked Dumbledore.

"Slytherin so you can keep a eye on him."

She nodded and when she was done they left.

"You will be Tim Wood. Never tell anyone who you really are. The others wont see who you really are. Only me and Dumbledore will be able to see who you are."

She looked around to make sure no one was around.

"What about _them_? Are you going to tell them?"

Tim said. Max knew he was talking about.

"No they don't need to know just yet. Lets see if you really changed."

Then she showed him the common room. Oz and Draco was waiting for Max. "Hey Max. . .Who the hell is he?"

Draco said as he eyed the honey blond boy that was standing next to Max.

"This is Tim he's a new student. He be in our house. Tim is a late comer and he came from across the sea."

Max said as she showed him to her and Oz's room. Since there was no more spare room so they put a bed in Max's room.

Draco didn't like Tim hanging around his Max. He was planning what to do next. . .


	22. Trouble Under The Moon

_**Chapter 22: Trouble Under The Moon**_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers Gryffindor **_

_**James Potter- Adam Black Gryffindor**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick Hufflepuff **_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden Ravenclaw**_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow Slytherin**_

_**? - Tim Wood Slytherin**_

_**Remus's POV**_

The next day we were waiting for Max and her friends. But she had someone else with them.

A short honey blond hair boy with dark green eyes. When he saw us he gave a nervous squeak.

It reminded me of Wormtail but he was locked up in Azkaban. But they wouldn't have let him out.

Today we didn't hex or jinx them and they said the same.

"Hey every one this is Tim Wood he's new."

Dawn said to us with a smile. We said hi and gave our new names to him.

Tim smiled as us as we walked to our lessons.

"So were did you come from?"

Sirius asked Tim. Tim smiled a little.

"I came from America."

He said to us. Dawn nodded her head.

"Yeah Dumbledore told me to show him around. Since I'm a good student."

The way she said that. Seems like she was trying to tell us something.

But she didn't want her two friends to know. So after lessons we went out side to sit around the lake.

Every one from the other Houses thought we were weird. James and Lily are from Gryffindor.

Sirius is from Hufflepuff. I'm form Ravenclaw.

But every one our houses is ok with that. But with Dawn and her friends every one thinks we are just weird.

I know we aren't suppose to get along with Slytherins but Dawn is part of us. We just cant drop her like that.

Then Oz, Draco, and Tim had to go do something.

"So are we on tonight?"

Dawn said.

"Yes we are meet up in the woods. Then we will meet up with the kids."

I said and she smiled at me. Ever full moon the boys change in the shack and we in the woods.

Then we would meet up and run. I love hanging out with my family and James and Lily.

_**.**_

_**Sirius's POV**_

Dawn and I were waiting for every one by the lake. I was licking her ears and she was licking my snout.

Then Remus came over and started to lick her neck. Then every one came over. And when she saw Luka and Seth. She pounced on them licking them.

_**Mom stop that! **_

The boys said at the say time.

_**Sorry but I missed you two.**_

Dawn said as she moved off her sons. I chuckled softly.

_**What's so funny?**_

Dawn said as she looked at me. I gave her a wolfy smile.

_**I'm not telling.**_

I said back to her. But that was a bad move.

Cause she move and jumped on top of me. She had her fangs at my throat.

But then she started to lick me. It was hard not to think dirty.

Then she got off and we took off running. It wasn't till four in the morning when we saw it.

_**Every one stop and don't make a sound!**_

Dawn said before we saw what she was talking about. Deep in the forest we saw. . .while I don't know what we were looking at.

They looked like people but there was something so wrong about them. They were coved in blood and their eyes were a milky white.

They had fangs but no lips. But the worst part was that they were floating in the air.

They weren't going towards the school. I thought we were going to follow them. But Dawn told us we had to get back to the school now. So we took off running. _**Boys go to The Shrieking Shack stay there till the sun comes up. If they come you know what to do. And be careful my sons.**_

I never seen her more scared for Luka and Seth safety.

_**You to mother and take care of them. They don't know what they are up against.**_

Then they took off and we did the same. But they time we got back to the school grounds the sun was starting to come up.

Dawn didn't stop running. We stopped to change but she changed as she kept running.

Clothes slid over her body as she run across the grounds. All the way up to the castle.

After she ran inside we didn't know what happened. . .till we got in side and McGonagall was waiting for us.

"The Headmaster is waiting for you come with me and fast."

We nodded and headed for his office. Dawn was in there looking out of the window.

But the worst part was she was pale and shaking with fear. I never seen her like this.

"Good now that we are here. I want to hear what you saw."

Dumbledore said and we told him what we saw.

"I wonder what they are."

McGonagall said. Dawn hasn't said a word.

Dumbledore gave her a few bottles of Firewhiskey.

"They really don't have a name. While they do but its been lost. We call them Blood Riders. But the ones we saw are still young. The older ones have dead horses that they ride on killing anything that has blood. My father told me about them and a few other monsters that this world should never see in there life time."

Dawn said as she looked at us.

"But that's not the worst part that they do. They take your soul to hell were you are suffer for a very long time. There is nothing you can do when they take you there." She came over and sat on my lap.

"The hard part is killing them. Magic has very little effect on them. Angel magic on the other hand does but not so much as while. But a special kind of swards or daggers does."

I put my arms around her and Remus put his hand on her knee.

"That doesn't sound good."

Lily said and we nodded.

"But I don't get why they are training them in the forest."

Dawn said.

"Have you every fought them before?"

I said and I was a little scared of asking. Dawn turned a little to look at me.

The fear in her eyes scared me.

"Yes I have and I almost lost Luka and Seth to them."

She said in a low voice. My heart stopped and so did Remus's.

"When and how?"

Was all that James could say. Cause we were in shock.

"It was about five years ago. When we were on a mission. They just came out of nowhere. I still have nightmares about it."

She shivered a little.

"My father gave me a weapon a few years back and I always carry it with me. It can turn into anything I want it to be. I pulled it out and it saved us. After that happened is when my father came and told me about them and the others."

No one asked what the others were and what they could do. No one spoke for a while.

Then Dawn pulled out a old leather book.

"He passed this to me back then and I read it to the boys when they were little. I think you guys should read it as while."

Dawn said as she handed it to James.

"Why are you giving me this for?"

She smiled at him.

"You are the Leader of our group James and after all this time I can see the man you grew to be. I be honored to follow your lead."

That made James blush and I pulled her closer to me.

What we didn't know is that we just hit the tip of the knife. . .


	23. End Of Term

_**Chapter 23: End Of The Term**_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers Gryffindor **_

_**James Potter- Adam Black Gryffindor**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick Hufflepuff **_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden Ravenclaw**_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow Slytherin**_

_**? - Tim Wood Slytherin**_

_**Luka's POV**_

After that night mum put up a strong barrier. In the forest so the Blood Riders couldn't come closer to the school.

Then she started to patrol the grounds ever other night. Then the exams started and the school year is about done.

We were packing our stuff getting ready to go home for the summer. How things are going mom has be talking to them.

Or that's what I think they are doing. Since we don't know who they are at the school.

At dinner that night I was starting to guess who they might be. I know for sure Lily or mum was in Slytherin.

I'm more leaning on mum the Lily. I think James and her would be in the same house.

Father and dad must be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I knew the Headmaster would a lest one of them in each house.

Seth and I have been talking about his all year. But we haven't had the proof to know each ones they were.

Under the full moon they made us change in the shack and them in the forest. Harry and Ron and there new friend are making plains for the summer.

So that night as I was laying in bed trying to sleep. Seth came and crawled in bed with me.

"Cant sleep ether brother?"

I whispered to him. He looked at me and nodded.

"Its ok Seth you can sleep with me. We be home tomorrow with mom and our fathers."

I said and he closed his eyes and moved closer to me. I smiled and closed my eyes and started to fall asleep.

_**.**_

I jerked awake in a cold sweat. Seth was other me with worry in his eyes.

"Luka are you ok? I couldn't wake you up."

I smiled up and my little brother.

"Sorry Seth for worrying you. I'm fine just had a very bad dream."

I said and he smiled back at me. Then we got up and got ready to leave.

So back on the train heading home. I couldn't wait to see mum in her old form.

I know I saw her at the school at lest I hope I did. We just sat and talked all the way to Kings Cross.

When we got off mom, Dad and Father was waiting for us. We ran and threw our self at her.

She smiled and hugged us both.

"Its so good to see you two and to be back in my real form."

She whispered to us.

"Same here mum."

I said and Seth nodded. But when she pulled way she had tears in her eyes.

Then we started to leave with Lily, James and Harry. When we got home was the best.

I missed home and the garden. We let out pets out so they could be with their father and to have some free time.

What I really missed the most was mums cooking. The Potter family came over for dinner.

But what I didn't know was that there was more to that. After every one was done eating mum asked Lily and James if they told Harry.

They nodded and then she looked at us.

"I know you guys are tried of work but this summer you three will be training. Harry has been caught up."

She took a deep breath.

"I wish I didn't have to do this but you guys are strong and we going to need a second defiance of line. If we cant stop _**it**_ then you can take every one from the school to a safe place."

Dad and Father took each of her hands.

"We want to make sure that you guys know how to protect your selfs and others. So tomorrow we will start your training. So get ready for bed in about two hours."

Then we were aloud to leave the table. While they cleaned up and talked.

We took Harry to our room.

"So you two knew what was going on and you didn't tell me? I thought we were friends."

Harry sound upset.

"Sorry Harry but we couldn't tell any one."

Seth said.

"Did you know they are at the school as while?"

We nodded.

"Do you know who they are?"

I looked at Seth then said.

"No we don't. Wish we knew but they said it would be better if we don't know. And with all the things we do they don't care what we do."

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Yeah I wonder what kind of training we are going to do."

We talked about it for the next two hours then went to bed. The next few months was going to be hard. . .


	24. Training

_**Chapter 24: Training**_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers Gryffindor **_

_**James Potter- Adam Black Gryffindor**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick Hufflepuff **_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden Ravenclaw**_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow Slytherin**_

_**? - Tim Wood Slytherin**_

_**Seth's POV**_

The next morning mum woke us up. It sun was up and she said that they let us sleep in for a bit.

Mum and Auntie Lily was cooking breakfast when we walked in. Harry was still sleepy.

We are use to getting up this early.

"Ok today is going to be easy. I'm going to teach each of you out to make and use your weapon."

Mum was saying to us. But not just Luka, Harry and I.

To our parents as while.

"So why are we going to make our weapons for?"

James said. Mum smiled at him.

"Cause the hard work you put into your weapon. The better it will do when you use it. Like mine father said he wanted to show me how to make them. But he really was making me make my own weapon. This kinds of weapons is very magical. The more you and your weapon becomes close the stronger it becomes. Once you two have a good bond it will help you win your fights."

She pulled out a six inch thing that looked like a pip but then it turned into a huge ass scythe.

"This is my weapon. Took me about two weeks to make and four months before it would trust me."

She talked as if it was alive.

"Yes it is alive in some ways Seth. If it doesn't bond then you have to start over." Luka looked at her.

"How many times did you have to start over?"

Mum smiled at him.

"It took to me once to bond with mine. The stuff I made it out of was not something you want to do. Father said I was lucky that I was powerful to control it. When you are making it. Follow your gut on the stuff you make it out of."

Then we got up and she showed us to the blacksmith shop she made. Then she went over each of the materials and what they could do.

But she didn't have the materials that she made out of her weapon. So one by one we felt each one of the materials.

Mum said we can mix a few different ones. And she had some plants, stones and other things that will make them stronger.

But then Grandfather came.

"Grandpa Jason."

I said as he walked over to us. Mum smiled at him and hugged him then us. "What are you doing here so soon?"

Mum said.

"I know I'm here early. But I wanted to hang with my grandkids."

She smiled and nodded.

"This is James and Lily Potter and their son Harry. Guys this is my father Jason." Mum said and they talked awhile then we started up again.

_**.**_

After we picked out the materials that felt right. Mum showed us how to melt it then pure it in the mold.

Grandfather help her out so we can get done faster. Grandfather was helping the kids and mum was helping her friends.

It took us about three days to get them right. Then Grandfather did something to them it looked like black fire that came out of his hands.

"We have to wait a day for them to cool down."

Grandfather said.

"You guys need to rest. And while you do that find your sinter. This will help you with your bonding."

Mum said as she went inside to make dinner. We thought we were tired but as we looked at our parents.

They had there eyes closed. Dad was snoring a little.

Father head his head on dad shoulder. James and little had there head against each others.

Harry and Luka had there back against each other with there eyes closed as while. I put my head down and closed my eyes.

Then I smelled mothers cooking. We opened our eyes and ate.

Then we got ready for bed.

_**.**_

_**Luka's POV**_

So are training went on. It was taking us a while for the bond to stick.

While for the other it took a while but for me the bond stick the first time. So mother took me to the training ground.

First she wanted to see if I could make my weapon change shape. When mom does it, it looks easy.

But when I try it take a lot out of me. I manage to change it into a quill.

But it wouldn't stay a quill for long.

"We just have to make you stronger body, mind and spiritual."

Mom said to us. So I had to wait till they could bond with them.

So mom and I watched the others. But slowly one by one got their bonds.

Seth was the last one. But what we didn't know what that he would be the first to master his weapon. . .


	25. End Of The Summer & Back To Shcool

_**Chapter 25: End Of The Summer & Back To School**_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers Gryffindor **_

_**James Potter- Adam Black Gryffindor**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick Hufflepuff**_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden Ravenclaw **_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow Slytherin**_

_**? - Tim Wood Slytherin**_

_**Dawns' POV**_

They all have been doing good. Their weapons have took to them pretty fast.

Then when me and mine did. Their training has come to a end.

Cause of school and they need a lest a few days to rest before going back. I was the same and so was my family.

Every since school James and Lily was like my family and still is. Tim has been writing to me from the school.

So far nothing has happened to it and that's a good thing. Dumbledore said that it would be best for him to stay there for now.

I was in bed with my men. Ever since we got back from school and are lone in our room.

They couldn't keep their hands off me and I them. Even if we were tired we made love every night.

"I cant wait for our third year."

Sirius whispered into my ear. But Remus could hear him as while.

"Why cant you?"

I said back. Remus had his head on my hip.

"Cause then we can fool around. That's what you said."

He said to me. I could feel my face go red.

Sirius ran a finger down my cheek.

"I love it when I can still make you blush."

I looked away and blushed harder.

"Me to love. I get all hot just thinking about it."

Remus started to lick my bare skin on my hip. I smiled and put a hand threw Remus hair.

He moved his head and licked my palm.

"Me to all the place we use to sneak off."

Remus said as he went back to licking my hip and leg. Making me giggle.

"Do you think we should tell them which houses we are in?"

I asked them.

"Tell the boys which house we are in. I think that would be ok."

Sirius said. I looked at the clock.

It was still early so I got up and put on my robe then left the room. Remus and Sirius did the same and followed me.

The boys and Harry was playing a game. We ran in to James on the way and told him what we were going to do.

And came long with us.

"Hey boys we have something to tell you."

I said and they stopped their game.

"What is it mum?"

Luka and Seth said as the same time. Making me smile at them.

"Since things might get worst at school we thought it would be a good idea. That we tell you that which house we are in. But not who we are at lest not yet."

Then we started to tell them which houses we were in.

"Me and Lily are in Gryffindor."

James said.

"I'm in Hufflepuff."

Sirius said.

"I'm in Ravenclaw."

Remus said. Then I looked at them.

"And I'm Slytherin."

They looked at me and smiled.

"We thought so. But you aren't like them."

Seth said and I smiled back at them. Before we left the room I turned and said. "Don't for get to make sure you have every thing pack. We be leaving early tomorrow. And sweet dreams boys."

I said as I walked over and kissed them all on the top of their head. We left them and headed back to our rooms.

Then they tackled me on the bed and took off my robe. I blushes and I kissed Remus as Sirius started to play with my body.

_**.**_

The next morning we got up, ate then left the house. We took a portkey and got to London in a few seconds.

Then headed for Kings Cross. We said our good byes then went to change and got on the train.

As I walked someone called my name. I turned to see Oz and Draco.

"I see you guys later ok?"

Then I turned and walked over to them. We found a place and put our trunks up. "How was your summers?"

I said to them as I pulled up my knees.

"It was great."

Oz said. I smiled at him the Draco looked at me.

"Same we went out of the country for most of the holiday. What about you?"

I smiled at him.

"Oh me? I just stayed home and read all summer."

I said as I looked out of the window. The train started to pick up speed.

"If I knew that then you should have came with me over the summer."

Draco smirked at me and I smiled as I rolled my eyes.

"I don't think my parents would have like that."

I said to them. So for the rest of the trip we talked about our summers and what we are going to do this coming up year. . .


	26. The Book Of Grimm

_**Chapter 26: The Book Of Grimm **_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers Gryffindor **_

_**James Potter- Adam Black Gryffindor**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick Hufflepuff**_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden Ravenclaw **_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow Slytherin**_

_**? - Tim Wood Slytherin**_

_**Max's POV**_

That night before our lessons would start. It was late and I couldn't sleep so I went to the common room.

So I wouldn't wake up Oz or Tim. I was curled up on the couch reading a very old book.

That Sirius and Remus got me. I hadn't got the change to read till now.

I just got done with the first short story. Then I felt someone sat beside me.

I looked to see Draco.

"I should have known you would have your nose in a book. What are you reading any way?"

I looked at him.

"It's a lot of short stories. They are really good."

I said.

"What the name of it?"

I smiled at him.

"Grimm's Fairy Tales."

He looked at me with a weird look on his face.

"They were two brothers and they wrote them. They are muggle fairy tales but some of them are darker."

I showed him my evil smile.

"So how any have you read?"

I looked back to my book.

"I just started it. I would have read it over the summer but I had other books before it. Would you like me to read some to you?"

I said with a smile.

"Sure that sounds good."

So I read the first story again but this time out loud.

"The first story is called _The Frog-King, or Iron Henry_."

I said then I started to read it to him.

After it I looked over to see Draco asleep. I yawned and snuggled down in the couch.

_**.**_

Our lesson were boring so I pulled out my wand. Sirius was sitting in front of me. I smiled and turned his hair turquoise. He didn't know till we left the class room. James told him that he should look in the mirror. He looked in the window and then he looked at us.

I smiled at him as I kept on walking. Then he smiled back and pointed his wand to his head.

Then his hair turned back. So for the rest of that day we turned each others hair different colors.

The teachers didn't seem to mind. I was out side before dinner reading my book. The Brothers Grimm stories were starting to get good. But something about them made me think.

That one of them might have been a wizard. The things in this book no muggle would have know.

Then I felt someone touch my shoulder. The touch pulled me out of my thoughts.

I looked up to see Remus smiling down at me.

"What are you doing out here?"

He said as he sat next to me.

"The book you guys gave me. I read a few of the short storys. And something doesn't seem like a muggle would know some of this."

I said as I marked my place.

"What are you saying?"

Remus said. I took a deep breath.

"One of the brothers had to be a wizard or both of them."

He looked at me.

"Really?"

I nodded and past him the book. He a few of the storys.

"Your right but why would it be in a muggle book shop?"

I really don't know why it would be.

"Maybe they thought it would be better if our world didn't know about it. Back then our world didn't want our secrets to get out. But muggles would just think its fake." But something deep down in side me. Was tell me that this book was more then what it seems.

Then the wind blew and the scent of Blood Rider was on it.

"Do you smell that?"

Remus said as we both jumped to our feet.

"Yes get back to the school and tell the Headmaster. I go and see how close they are."

I said as I gave him my book. Then ran to the woods.

It was a good thing no one was out on the grounds.

_**Remus's POV**_

I ran back to the school and ran to the Headmaster office. I knocked on the door. "Come in."

When I heard 'come' I walked in out of breath.

"Dumbledore Blood Riders are close to the school!"

I said and his eyes got wide.

"Were is Dawn?"

He said as he walked to the window.

"She went to see how close they are."

I said as I fell to my knees. My legs couldn't hold my body up.

"I go and get the others. When you can meet us out side the Great Hall."

Then he left I took a few more deep breaths then got up. I was the first one then Sirius and then the others.

"Ok let go."

Sirius said and we left. Dumbledore was going to stay and make sure the school stays safe.

Lily, James, Sirius and I pulled out our weapons and was walking towards the forest. Then some thing came out covered in fresh blood.

At first I thought it was a Blood Rider but. The blood smelled of Dawn. . .it was Dawn.

She was hurt really bad.

"They are coming we have to get to the school."

She said as we helped her back up to the school. As we were about to close the doors of the school is when they were coming out of the forest.

"God help us."

Dawn said as blood pure out of her wounds. . .


	27. Blood Riders

_**Chapter 27: Blood Riders**_

_**Sirius's POV**_

"_God help us." _

Her voice and those words kept on ringing in my ears. Dumbledore was waiting for us.

"Get her to the Hospital Wing."

But Dawn shook her head.

"Get me to the roof. I need to put up a barrier."

Blood was trickled down her mouth. We looked at Dumbledore and he was looking at Dawn.

Lily had tears in her eyes as she looked at her best friend.

"Get her to the roof fast."

I picked her up in my arms and took off running. I kept looking down at her.

The color was draining from her face fast. It didn't take me long to get her to the roof.

I set her down and she walked away from me. She made circle out of her own blood.

Then she started to speak fast in a different language. Then a bubble of blood was around her.

I watched as the bubble left her and went up above us. Then it got bigger and bigger.

The barrier came down fast and I didn't have time to do anything. As it past through me it felt warm like blood but I didn't get blood on me.

"Its done."

Dawn said as she turned to smile at me.

"A Blood Barrier is the strongest barrier that keeps Blood Riders and other monster out. As long as I live the barrier will stay up."

More blood was pureeing out of her mouth. Then she started to fall and I moved and caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Lets get you to the Hospital Wing."

I said and she just nodded. I got her there in no time, by the time I laid her in a bed.

She was out cold and the bleeding finally stopped. But she would have to stay a few days to heal up.

Before she past out she said no one should go into the forest. The barrier goes so far into the forest but she doesn't know how far.

Then she black out. Like the time she almost died. We took turns sitting with her but her other friends came in.

The one named Tim reminded me of someone but I couldn't put my finger on it. Then again most of this kids here reminded me of people I once knew.

He sat on the other side of her as their two other friends was on the other side. The Malfoy boy looking so worry about her.

That look in his eyes, I didn't like it at all. I have that look in my eyes every time I look at her.

He's in love with her and that made my blood boil with rage. But he wouldn't do anything thing with him.

I trust her more then anything.

Its been two weeks and Dawn just got out of the Hospital Wing. She looked better and it was late when she got out.

Remus and I were waiting for. She smiled at us and we smiled back at her.

"Hey guys."

She said in a low voice. There was something wrong but I couldn't tell what was wrong.

She looked like she was glowing.

"Hey love how are you feeling?"

I said as she hugged us. One at a time.

"Better but we have to get rid of the Blood Riders."

Dawn said as we walked into a empty room. She sat on a desk as we looked at her.

"What are we going to do?"

Remus asked her. Dawn closed her eyes.

"The only way to get rid of them is to kill them. And the only way to do that is if we all work together. But the question how are we going to do it?"

She said as pulled use closer to her and wrapped her arms around use. Then she put face of her face on each of our stomach.

Remus and I put our arms around her. After a while she looked up at us and kissed us one at a time.

When her sweet lips pressed against mine I was starting to get turned on.

"Wish we could have some fun."

I said and Remus nodded.

"I know but we are here to save the school."

I guess I had a sad look on my face.

"Maybe if we get rid of the Blood Riders. We could fool around alittle."

She smiled at us. There was something different about her.

I think Remus could tell to. So we headed off to our houses and get a good night sleep.

What we didn't know that the first battle was coming. . .


	28. The First Battle At Hogwarts

_**Chapter 28: The First Battle At Hogwarts **_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers Gryffindor **_

_**James Potter- Adam Black Gryffindor**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick Hufflepuff**_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden Ravenclaw **_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow Slytherin**_

_**? - Tim Wood Slytherin**_

_**Lily's POV**_

It was late and Dawn called a meeting. Dumbledore let us use his office.

Dawn was waiting for us. James and I were the last to show.

"Good you guys are here. Now we can start planning are next move."

We sat around his office but Dawn was at the window. She cracked a little to let some air in.

Then Remus, Sirius and Dawn started to growl and looked out of the window. "What wrong?"

James said as we walked to the window and looked out. All I could see was black not even the moon was out.

"Blood Riders are trying to find away to get in."

Dawn said throw gritted her teeth. Then something hit me.

"What about the passage from The Shrieking Shack?"

I said in a high voice. The fear for my family and friends was taking over me.

I was trying to fight it.

"Don't worry Lily I thought about it. When I cased the barrier I put one over Hogsmeade as while just in case. Beside the Blood Riders doesn't seem to want to leave the forest. . .Once they have a target nothing will change their mind."

There was something in her voice. She was hiding something or didn't want to say it.

I was looking at her and she looked back.

"Who ever trained them knew what they were doing."

She said to me after a while of staring at each other.

"What do you mean by train them? I thought they kill anyone who gets to close to them?"

I said back and the boys were looking from me to Dawn.

"That's true but if you get them before they open their eyes. If they see you first they think you are their mother. After they happens and their mother comes, they will kill her. If anything tries to hurt their 'mother' they will kill them. They listen and do whatever their mother tells them."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"So how are we going to kill them?"

Sirius said to her. Dawn looked at him.

"We have to see how many there is first. Then after that we see if we have enough people. If not we have to get the boys to help us."

My heart stopped.

"Not Harry Lily. He's not ready and he will be the last line for the school."

Dawn said to me. I smiled at her.

"Thank you Dawn."

I said as James squeezed my hand. I smiled up at him.

"Ok but how are we going to find out how many there are?"

Remus said. We all looked at her. Back in school James was the leader but now we look to Dawn.

I know she is the same age as us and she doesn't look older. But sometimes she looks more older then any of us.

Even older then Dumbledore.

"They cant see into the barrier but we can see out of it. So in a little bit we will go to the edge of barrier. Blood Riders cant stand the sun light. But how thick the forest is they can move around. If there aren't a lot of them we can take them tonight. But if there are a lot we have to wait and come up with something."

So we got up and headed for the forest. We stopped at the edge of the forest.

"If any of you want turn back now is the time."

Dawn said in a low voice. But none of us left.

No matter how much I love my son. I didn't want him to fight in this battle.

And I don't want to lose Dawn. She became more like a sister to me then my own sister.

Like the rest of them if anything would to happen to her. We wouldn't be the same every again.

Then Dawn stopped and we walked into her.

"Why did you stop for?"

Sirius said. But we saw why she stopped out of nowhere. We were a few feet away from some huge ass horse covered in blood with milky white eyes like their riders. But they had fangs as while but the riders look more evil then the last time we saw them. But their eyes were going from milky white to fiery red.

"They are still pup but once their eyes stay fiery red. Then they finally reached their final stage. They become a little harder to kill. Our weapons will help but the sun with help more. But they sleep during the day. So not this morning but the next day we will come and fight."

She turned her back to them and we headed back to the school for some sleep.

It was two hours before sun rise and Dawn was in the Great Hall. Her eyes were closer and moving her mouth very fast. Then something pulsed out of her.

It felt like a spell and a powerful one.

"What is she doing?"

I asked the boys but they didn't know what she was doing. When Dawn was done she walked over to us.

It was like she knew what we were thinking.

"What you felt is a very powerful sleeping spell. We cant have the kids seeing whats going on out side. And it will slow down time for them. So when we are done they don't know how much time has past."

Dawn said. We nodded and then we headed out to the forest.

We had to go deeper into the forest cause its darker in there. When we find them we have to bright them as close out of the forest as we can.

While they keep the Blood Riders busy then I would point my wand up and make the trees. Move aside the branches to let the sun shin down.

That would kill them. It took us awhile to find them but after that.

Dawn took over and she made them come after us. So we had to run back and that wasn't easy.

When we got to the place things didn't turn out so good. I had to help them cut them down some.

They just kept on coming so I pulled out my wand. While the others cover me as I sent my spell up.

When the sun came throw the Rides started to catch on fire and die. Dawn was the only one that got hurt.

She was trying to protect every one at once. So we helped her back to the castle and she took down the spell.

After she was patched up we headed down to the Great Hall for some food. But what we didn't know this battle was just the begging. . .


	29. The Unexpected

_**Chapter 29: The Unexpected **_

_**Lily Potter- Sage Rogers Gryffindor **_

_**James Potter- Adam Black Gryffindor**_

_**Sirius Black- Charles Cornick Hufflepuff**_

_**Remus Lupin- Samuel Hidden Ravenclaw **_

_**Dawn Wolf- Max Z-Snow Slytherin**_

_**? - Tim Wood Slytherin**_

_**Dawn's POV**_

Its been a few days since the battle with the Blood Riders. I started to feel sick and I wasn't the only one.

Lily looked like she was sick two. Lessons was so boring that I drew most of the time.

Draco kept looking at me from the corner of his eye.

"What are you drawing?"

He whispered.

"Nothing just doodling."

I said back to him as it was time to leave for our next lesson.

"Whats wrong with you lately Max?"

Oz said. As Tim nodded his head.

"Sorry guys just not feeling so good."

I said to them as we walked out side. I could see Remus and Sirius looking at me with worry as while.

"Go to the Hospital Wing if your not feeling so good Max."

Tim said to me. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about me guys I'm fine."

I said load enough so Sirius and Remus could hear me as while. We made it to the green houses in time.

As we working I felt something coming up. I ran from the green house but I couldn't make it back to the castle.

So I vomit behind a bush. I didn't know that every one followed me.

When I was done I looked up to see every one staring at me.

"Charles. Samuel take Max to the Hospital wing."

Professor Sprout said to them. They nodded and we walked back up to the castle. But I had to vomit a few times.

"I'm fine."

I said for the six time.

"You are vomit a lot."

Sirius said with worry in his voice. I smiled at him.

"I might just have a bug or something."

I said as they helped me up the stairs. I was feeling so weak that Sirius had to carry me the rest of the way on his back.

"Will lets get you to the Hospital Wind any way love."

Remus said to me as he held my hand. When we got to there Madam Pomfrey laid me down then started on some test.

Then James and Lily came in. Lily didn't looked so good.

_**James's POV**_

For a few days now I noticed that Lily looked sick. But it didn't get bad till today. We were in our second lesson for the day when she got up and left the room. With out thinking I got up and followed her.

She headed for the girls bathroom. I waited out side for her to come out.

But she didn't come out just yet. So I paced in front of the door.

_**Whats wrong with Lily?**_

I thought to my self. What if something really bad is wrong with her?

I couldn't even bring my self to think about anything else but that. All these bad things ran thought my mind.

What if she caught something from the Blood Riders? Or what if someone did this to her?

But why wouldn't anyone what to do something thing like this for? How could any one know who she really is?

_**Or maybe they didn't know and they still didn't like her. So they wanted to her hurt? Then again maybe they did it to hurt you?**_

Said a small voice in my head. Tears were in my eyes.

Then the door slowly opened and Lily came out. She was pale but she smiled a little at me.

"What are you doing here Adam?"

She said to me in a low voice.

"I was worried about you."

I said in a husky voice.

"I'm fine just a bug or something."

Lily said as she tried to walk past me. But I had to catch her before she fell.

"If so I'm still taking you to the Hospital Wing."

So I carried Lily on my back all the way to the Hospital Wing. When we walked in Remus, Sirius and Dawn was there.

Dawn was in a bed and the other two were sitting on ether side of her. The Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and saw us.

"Play her in the bed next to Da- I mean Max."

I smiled at her and did what I was told. Then she did some test on Lily and Dawn. We sat there for a long time. Then the Headmaster came in.

"Why are all of you here for?"

He said nicely.

"The girls were vomiting so we brought them here."

Remus said. He looked from Lily to Dawn then to us and smile.

"I see."

I didn't get what he was saying. But then Madam Pomfrey came back and she was trying not to smile.

"I have some really good news for you all."

She looked at Dumbledore then back at us. I was I little bit scared at the looks they were giving us.

"What is it?"

Dawn said she sound scared and piss at the same time. Then Dumbledore went to the door locked it and waved his wand then came back.

"Ok Pomfrey its safe to tell them."

We looked at them waiting for them to tell us what is going on.

"I know why you two are sick."

She was smiling more.

"What do they have?"

Sirius said.

"Will they are both pregnant!"

She squealed. It took us a while for it to make since.

"Wait what? You have to be joking right?"

Dawn said to them.

"No I'm not joking. A few months."

I looked at Dawn and she was doing the math in her head.

"Fuck me."

She said in a low voice.

"Whats wrong?"

Sirius said as he looked at her with worry in his eyes and Remus had the same look in his eyes.

"She's right we are pregnant or at lest I am."

She said. Then I looked at Lily she was smiling.

"I am to we did it before we came back to school."

I could feel my face go red.

"Same with us. But I didn't think I would be pregnant."

But she was smiling as she put a hand on her stomach and so did Lily.

"What are we going to do?"

Remus said. We looked at him.

"While they cant be at school while they are like this."

I smiled at my friend. He all ways thinks about the future.

"That's true but they cant leave the school alone."

Dumbledore said.

"We can leave. We have eyes and ears here at the school. Till we get back." Dawn said. Dumbledore looked at her.

"What about after you have the baby's?"

Dawn closed her eyes but then she smiled at looked at him.

"Since Sky isn't in the music Professor we can take over it."

Dumbledore smiled at us.

"That sounds good. Since there isn't a lot of kids that wants to learn it. You guys can listen around and keep a eye on the school at the same time."

Dawn smiled and drank the potion that Pomfrey gave her.

"Yea and the boy would like to join and that can help us. With out any one knowing."

Then we got up and headed back to our houses to pack our stuff so we could leave that afternoon. . .


	30. 2 Pregant Woman 3 Men

_**Chapter 30: 2 Pregnant Woman + 3 Men **_

_**Luka's & Seth's POV**_

We were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Then the mail came and Seth looked up.

"Brother we have mail."

Luka looked over to his brother. The owl that landed if from of Seth had its leg out.

Seth took off the letter but there was two of them. One was for Harry and the other one was for us.

He gave Harry his and we read ours at the same time.

"What the bloody hell?"

Luka and Harry said at the same time. We looked at each other.

"Whats wrong with you?"

Seth and Harry said at the same time. Then Luka and Harry said at the same time.

"My mum is Pregnant."

Seth looked at Harry.

"Yours two?"

Harry nodded his head.

"Wow I didn't see that one coming."

Luka said as he took a drink.

"Same he mate. While I all ways wanted a little brother or sister."

Seth picked up his cup.

"Cheers to our family on getting bigger."

They left there cups and toasted each other.

_**No Ones POV**_

Dawn and her boys wanted Lily and James to move in with them. Till they gave birth.

Beside this way it would be easier on the guys. And James wouldn't be alone. This would be Dawns first time having people she knew with her doing this. Lily and Dawn can do this together.

Sirius was getting his best mates room ready for them as Dawn cooked dinner. When he came back to the kitchen Remus and James was sitting at the table.

But something was different about James he looked younger?

"Whats wrong love?"

Dawn said as she turned to look at Sirius.

"I don't know James look younger and I don't know why?"

Dawn looked at him then at Lily.

"Your right they do look younger. I wonder why."

She said more to her self then to them. Lily looked at her love and he did look younger.

Like how Sirius and Remus looks. James all ways thought Lily looked young but now she looks more younger.

Then a knock came at the door. Dawn opened it.

"Dad what are you doing here?"

Every one looked to see Jason. Dawns angel father.

"Sorry baby but I just got the news that your pregnant!"

He said as he hugged his daughter.

"How did you know?"

Dawn said.

"Your mother sent me a message and I wanted to see you."

But there was something else that he wanted to see. So they all sat down at the dinner table.

"Dawn I didn't know you could gift your friends with youth."

Jason said. Every one looked at Dawn but she didn't know what he was talking about.

"I don't under stand what you are talking about."

Jason looked at his daughter and knew she was telling the truth.

"If you didn't do it then why. . ."

He looked at Lily.

"Are you pregnant as while child?"

She nodded and Jason just smiled.

"Why does that have to do with anything?"

Dawn said. But Jason just shook his head.

"Its not time yet and it might not be what I'm thinking."

Dawn dropped it but the others looked at her.

"So I heard that there was a huge pack of Blood Riders in the schools forest." Jason said to us.

"Yes and it wasn't so bad."

Sirius said. The others nodded and Jason pulled out a book and past it to Dawn. "This book has the names of all the demons that _he_ has control of."

Dawn opened the book. Blood Rides was in there.

So was a lot of evil things. Some of them are: Fang Kings (small rat monsters that likes to eat human bones), Dark faery's (Evil little creachers that love to drink human blood while they are still alive), Screamers (they look like humans but with bat wings, they like to drink the bone marrow while the person is alive).

That was a few of the demons that were in the book.

"Thanks father. This would help us a lot."

He smiled at her.

"Your welcome baby girl."

Dawns face turned red but she was please. That her father still thought of her as his baby.

_**Sirius's POV**_

The boys wrote to us every day and nothing seem to be wrong. I was rubbing Dawns feet as Remus rubbed her shoulders.

"Mmmm that feels good. Thanks boys I love you guys."

Dawn said to us.

"We love you to."

We said at the same time. Dawn was showing a lot more then Lily.

"Do you think we are going to have twin again?"

Remus said as he kissed her neck. Dawn smiled at him as she rubbed her belly.

"I think we are."

I smiled at her. I don't mind having twins.

I kissed her leg and she started to giggle.

"Sirius that tickles."

Dawn said as she giggled more. Remus and I started to kiss her more and she started to get turned on.

"Guys we cant do this right now. You two and James has to go get the boys."

She was right so I smiled kissed her lips. Then Remus did the same and then we left the room.

So Dawn could get some rest. I couldn't believe its been a few months since we came home.

The boy stayed at school for Christmas but they are coming home for Easter. I couldn't wait to see my boys and see if anything new is happing at the school.

So we met up with James in the back yard.

_**Luka's POV**_

Dad and Father picked us up and when we got home. I couldn't wait to see mom. Seth was the same way. So once we hit the back yard we took off running towards the house.

Mom and Lily was in the living room laying down.

"Hey boys how is school?"

Mom said to us. She got huge in the short time she was gone.

"Its fine nothing is going on so far."

Seth said as we helped her and Lily up off the couch. Dad came in smiling at us. "That's good boys. Oh Sirius when is Molly and her family is coming?"

I looked to dad but father was the one that spoke.

"They be here in a few minutes love."

She smiled at him and walked over to his kissed his cheek then dads.

"That's good I like having them over. It feels like we are back in school."

I smiled and put my hand on her tummy.

"So are we going to have brothers or sisters?"

I asked her. She smiled and put her hand over mine.

"I don't know yet baby."

I could feel my face go hot. She smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"But what do you think they are going to be?"

Seth asked as he put his own hand on her tummy.

"Will since I have you guys first I might have girls next, or boys again, or one girl and one boy. We just have to wait and see."

Mom said as she rubbed her tummy more.

"I hope its girls."

I said. Dad smiled at me.

"We do to but what ever we have we are going to be happy with."

He said as he walked over and kissed her neck. I haven't seen her this happy since we became a family.

But its mostly cause she is pregnant. I'm happy to see her like this.

Then Molly and her family came in.

"Sorry we're late. We had to pick up a few things."

Molly said.

"Thanks for coming Molly."

Mom said then they walked off to the kitchen while Seth, Harry, the twins, Ginny and I went out back to play Quidditch. . .


	31. The Easter Holiday

_**Chapter 31: The Easter Holiday**_

_**Dawn's POV**_

During the Easter Holiday we invited Harry's and Ron's friend Hermione over. She is a very nice girl but very smart.

So while every one was still asleep I got up and headed for the kitchen. I was making chocolate eggs the size of dragon eggs felled if toffee and other goodies in side of them.

Remus and Sirius came in to the kitchen as I let the eggs cool down before I put the goodies in.

"Morning loves."

I said to them as I turned to look at them. They looked tired.

"Morning love."

Remus smiled at me. As Sirius came over kissed me then got him self a cup of coffee.

"Why are you up so early? The sun isn't up yet."

Sirius said as he sat next to Remus.

"I wanted to finish the chocolate eggs before the kids get up."

I said as I sat down and looked at them.

"Oh do we get one too?"

Sirius said in a joking voice.

"Yes I'm making a lot of them for every one."

Sirius started to choke on his coffee.

"You know you don't have to make us any right?"

I smiled at him and lick some of the chocolate off my finger.

"I know I don't have to but I wanted to."

His face turned pink and I giggled. Besides I knew they would feel a little bit left out.

But I wasn't going to say that out loud to them.

When the eggs got done is when every one started to wake up and come down. The kids were the first ones to come and the first to get their eggs.

"Thanks."

They said at the same time. I smiled at them as the started to eat their eggs.

So over the next hour I gave every one their eggs. They were shy about it but I knew they were happy about it.

Lily and I ate a lot. Being pregnant with twins makes you hungry.

Cause you are not eating for one or two, you are eating for three. Sirius was smiling at me.

"What are you smiling about?"

I said throw a month full of food. He just chuckled and smiled more.

I rolled my eyes at him as I went back on eating. . .


	32. The New Teachers

_**Chapter 32: The New Teachers**_

_**No One's POV**_

The Easter Holiday was over and every one was getting ready for the next term. Dawn and Lily's family were seeing the kids off.

They watched as the train get smaller and smaller. When they couldn't see the train anymore is when they left to the school.

Dawn would be the new music teacher and the others would be her helpers. The other teachers and students wouldn't see Dawns or Lily's huge stomachs.

Since the term is almost over they wouldn't have any students. So they could take it easy and the boys could take care of them.

Dawn, Remus and Sirius would be in her old room in the old music room. Lily and James would be in Sky's old room.

Dumbledore told Dawn that they could have a new room for the music room and they could have the old one for they room. They got to the school and Dumbledore was waiting for them.

He was the only one besides them that could see how big they are.

"Dawn, Lily you two looked wonderful."

He said to the girls.

"Since you two really shouldn't be on your feet. You guys will stay in your room to night. I will tell the students that we have new teachers. They will know that you will be at the school getting use to it. But you will start next term."

He said and they nodded. Then they got some food and headed for their room. Dawn and Lily sat on the couch that was in the main room. The guys sat on the floor rubbing the girls feet.

"Mmmm that feels great thanks loves."

Dawn said to her boys. They smiled up at her.

"Any time love."

Sirius said to his love. While Remus nodded his head and rubbed her swollen feet.

Lily was falling asleep as James rubbed his wife's feet. Dawn looked at her watch. "They should be here by now."

They looked at her.

"Do you think this is going to be weird?"

Lily said in a tired voice.

"Just a little."

said as she got to her feet and she looked at her boys.

"The best thing is we don't have to act like kids and we have our own room."

She was smiling.

"What so great about that?"

Sirius said. Dawn gave him a lustful look in her eyes.

"Cause it means we can do stuff with out any one knowing."

Then they finally got what she was staying. James knew how Lily got when she was pregnant with Harry.

He looked at his friends this would be their first time with Dawn. He couldn't keep Lily off him.

"What are you smiling at us for?"

Remus said.

"Oh you while see. I know this point you guys will be tired a lot."

As he said that he looked at Lily. Her face turned a bloodred. Dawn nodded her head.

When she was pregnant she had to fight her sex drive. But now she has two males that she can have fun with.

_**.**_

In the Great Hall Dumbledore was telling the students that there was a new teacher. She has a few helpers with the class.

Dawns boys smiled to them selfs. They were happy that they will have a class that they know it will be a blast.

Since they were little Dawn got them in to music. So after the feast was over they headed to there parents room.

They were in the main room. Dawn kissed them tonight while Lily did the same with Harry.

After that every one went to bed. . .


End file.
